


that one marvel twitter fic

by censored



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Pride, Gay Sam Wilson, Genius Peter Parker, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, HoH Harley Keener, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Multi, NO ANGST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pansexual Thor, Pansexual Tony Stark, Protective Harley Keener, Social Media, Soft Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, bc then i will cry, but heres the obligatory tag apparently, captain america isnt in this bc i hate him, i have decided to add tags, i slightly bash cap in chapter 6 so if you dont like that just dont read it, if i forgot any tags don't kill me, implied cindy moon/michelle jones/sally avril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored
Summary: @Stark how many kids do you have
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1364
Kudos: 2752
Collections: Astral_Phoenix108's Library, Irondad and his Iron kids, Social Media Fics, The Best Harley Keener & (or /) Peter Parker Fics, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best MCU Social Media Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly oc and probably not even funny but i got bored one day and now its a 27 page document so

Iron Man @Stark  
FRIDAY, could you text the kid and say good job on acing his physics exam and tell him that he can come and work on his project all weekend, thanks

>Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
@Stark Tony.

>>Iron Man @Stark  
@PepperPotts ? WAIT FRIDAY NO

Iron Man @Stark  
I don’t have a biological kid or an adopted kid. My AI was supposed to text that to my intern, but as revenge for something I did, she posted it on Twitter. No, I will not disclose their identity.

Trending:  
#StarkIntern  
#IronDad


	2. i love genius peter parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eat the rich

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
Stark Industries is proud to announce a product to decontaminate water and provide clean water to those in need. This product will also be used to reduce pollution in our oceans and freshwater sources. 

>IronDad @Stark  
This product wasn’t developed by me or any of the department heads of SI. This was developed by my amazing intern. I have never been more proud. 

IronDad @Stark  
Now that I’ve gotten the professional response out of the way, i just want to say that my intern is smarter than me and im so proud of him and he is the embodiment of everything good in this world

>Rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
@Stark okay tony calm down

Beans @WeatherBoy  
#StarkIntern This is amazing!! First Tony Stark himself replaces the pipes in Flint, then his intern goes and solves water pollution

Beets!!! @Clammy  
#StarkIntern idk anything about this intern but i would die for them

Trending:  
#StarkIntern  
#CleanWater  
#IronDad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment suggestions lmao


	3. genius peter parker strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is either on spring break or injured and cant leave the tower, take your pick

Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
where did my hearing aids go

>IronDad @Stark  
@Hawkeye intern took em, he said he will give them back in an hour or so

>All Star @beanpudding  
@Hawkeye youre deaf??/?

>>Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
@beanpudding yeah??? i thought this was public knowledge

>>>Stay Alive @velvetpot  
@Hawkeye no??? your wikipedia page doesnt mention it

Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
fuck ableism

Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
so starks intern just ran to give me my hearing aids back and they arent my hearing aids??

>Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
oh my god the little genius made me new ones

>>Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
these are so comfortable????? and work so much better than my old ones

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
Why is Clint crying

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
oh yeah that scans

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
SI is releasing a new, affordable line of hearing aids for those who need them. They will be available by Friday. If they are still out of your price range, DM Dr. Stark or CEO Pepper Potts.

>Anna @seemecoming  
things the intern did: that

>IronDad @Stark  
im! so! proud!

Trending:  
#StarkIntern  
#DeafHawkeye  
#CleanWater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave suggestions!


	4. harley interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a HOH Harley once and i dont remember where, so if you know, lmk and i will credit them for the idea
> 
> thesecretsoftheuniverse has a HOH Harley twitter fic called well done gays!

Text Conversation Between Harley and Tony 

Harley: you should send me a pair

Tony: already did, they will arrive tomorrow

Harley: thanks mechanic 

Tony: do you want to visit?

Harley: still got school old man

Harley: once school’s out, yes

Tony: you got it


	5. peter is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he arrives

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
dr stark wanted me to finally make a twitter for the internship

>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
bc apparently im trending this week

>>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern now i can tag you when we all talk about you

>>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@Stark dr stark pls dont do this to me

>>>>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
@Stark you replaced me? :(

>>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k NEVER, we’re connected, remember? 

>>>>>>Beans @WeatherBoy  
@Stark how many kids do you have

Dan @rockeyship  
@SI_Intern please do a q&a!

>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@Stark @PepperPotts ?

>>Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
@SI_Intern Just avoid saying anything that is confidential or that needs PR intervention

>>>Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
@SI_Intern also, we are all very proud of your accomplishments this week!! We are having a celebratory dinner for you.

>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern What @PepperPotts said, regarding both of her tweets. Good job, kid.

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
ask away, i guess! #InternQA

>Cole @Coleslaw  
how long have you been working on the clean water product? #InternQA

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@Coleslaw I started friday night and finished monday morning

>>>IronDad @Stark  
@Coleslaw @SI_Intern he forgot to mention that he didn’t sleep until he passed out upon completing it

>All Star @beanpudding  
did you make new hearing aids in an hour????? #InternQA

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@beanpudding nah, i had been working on them that day, just stole @Hawkeye hearing aids to finalize them

>Monty @MosterN  
whats your next project? #InternQA

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@MosterN currently working on developing a cheaper, yet still high-quality prosthetic with the help of dr banner and colonel rhodes

>>>Monty @MosterN  
@SI_Intern i have no choice but to stan

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
#InternQA how long have you been interning for tony stark?

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@AvengersStan i’ve been interning with dr stark for about 8 months and dr banner for like 4 months

>Flash @EThompson  
how old are you #InternQA

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@EThompson confidential

>Charlie @hebitme  
favorite vine? #InternQA

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@hebitme r-rebecca, its not what you think

>>>Charlie @hebitme  
@SI_Intern I WONT HESITATE BITCH

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
#InternQA is over, thanks for sending in questions!


	6. seems random but has purpose

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
[picture of Tony Stark, sitting on the floor and leaning against a desk, asleep, pieces of machinery surrounding him and a wrench is in his hand. An unknown figure, wearing a yellow hoodie is sitting at the desk, which is covered in papers, with their head in their arms, curly brown hair visible, with their face hidden] the boys have been working for 26 hours straight and finally passed out.

>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
@SI_Intern @Stark she really just exposed yall like that huh

>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@PepperPotts miss pepper :(

=======

Potato Gunner @harley_k  
i didn’t even realize how much i couldn’t hear with my old hearing aids wtf

>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
things i couldnt remember if they made sound or not actually do??

>>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k @SI_Intern

>>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@harley_k :D glad they worked for you!

=======

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
my favorite thing about having a lab shared with dr stark is that sometimes things blow up and theres a defeated sigh or something blows up and dr stark cheers

>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
in other news, we had to evacuate that lab

>>sarah @takemetochurch  
@SI_Intern how many labs do you have???

>>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@takemetochurch i have my own lab but dr stark and i also have a lab we share and sometimes i work in dr starks personal lab or dr banners personal lab,,,,,,,,it depends on the hour honestly

=======

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
friendly reminder that i hate steve rogers and if i see him, i will punch him in the face

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@SI_Intern rt

>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
@SI_Intern rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate steve rogers


	7. g a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it got gay

Bruce @DrBanner  
ignorant :) people :) annoy :) me :)

Bruce @DrBanner  
peopLE LOVE TO ASSUME IM STRAIGHT

>IronDad @Stark  
rt

>Spidey @spider-man  
rt

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
rt

>Bucky @jbb  
rt

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
rt

>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
rt

>Bird Uncle @Falcon  
rt

>Rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
rt

>Shuri @WakandaPrincess  
rt

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
WHAT

>BLM @saveatree  
the gays win today

Trending:  
#GayAvengers


	8. it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow burn? don't know her

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
hhhhhh i want a boyfriend

>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
ROCKY ROADS ICE CREAM THIS IS THE WRONG ACCOUNT

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
STOP RETWEETING THIS

>>>MJ @mjones   
idiot

>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
[katniss: i volunteer as tribute gif]

>sammy @snadwhich  
oh??????

>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
oh indeed 

>>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k no.

>>>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
@Stark oh???

Trending:  
#PotatoIntern  
#IronDad


	9. gotta go FAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow burn is not in my vocabulary

DM Conversation Between @harley_k and @SI_Intern

Potato Gunner: can i get a waffle?

Intern Dude: can i PLEASE get a waffle?!!?!

Potato Gunner: oh good, youre prob in high school

Intern Dude: [maybe so. gif]

Potato Gunner: how’d you meet stark?

Intern Dude: he showed up in my apt one day 

Potato Gunner: this bitch-   
Potato Gunner: he broke into my garage

Intern Dude: does dr stark meet any teenager normally or does he just break into their homes and adopt them

Potato Gunner: oh btw im harley, he/him

Intern Dude: peter, he/him  
Intern Dude: youre the guy from tennessee, right?

Potato Gunner: born and raised in rose hill

Intern Dude: i dont trust twitter even though my account is encrypted, so heres my number lmao (***) ***-****

======

Text Conversation Between Unknown Number and beter

Unknown Number: peter?

beter: hey harley

harley: hey city boy  
harley: youre under 18 right

harley has renamed “beter” to “city boy”

city boy: i may or may not be baby  
city boy: im 16

harley: holy shit  
harley: okay im 17 but still  
harley: city baby

harley has renamed “city boy” to “city baby” 

city baby: :(

harley: do you have an accent?

city baby: uhmmmmmm maybe? i might have a slight queens based one but im polylingual so i dont think i have one 

harley: polylingual??? damn darlin, you keep impressing me with everything you say

city baby: ajfhaklfjag does your southern accent transcend texting country boy?

city baby has renamed “harley” to “country boy”

country boy: tell me what languages you speak first

city baby: english, spanish, italian, and ASL

country boy: shit  
country boy: sweetheart, youre making me fall in love with you  
country boy: and yes, the southern accent isnt just in texts

city baby: oh? how do i know youre telling the truth

\----country boy is calling…


	10. the phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sounded so smug and so perfect, and so Peter decided to end that train of thought there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i have a ton of this written and i originally didnt even have the phone call as part of the story but then the parkner discord informed me that they couldnt wait for the phone call 
> 
> so i went: oh shit
> 
> and wrote this
> 
> im not very happy with it but here ya go

Peter stared at his ringing phone.

“Hiya darlin”

“Oh shit,” Peter silently cursed himself as that slipped out but Harley’s abrupt laughter brought a grin to his face.

“Nice second first impression, city boy.”

“I wasn’t expecting your accent!”

“I told you it wasn’t just through text,” Harley replied, and Peter could hear the grin in his voice.

Peter was suddenly incredibly grateful that he was sitting in his bed modifying blueprints rather than out on patrol because he is certain that he would have crashed into a building at this point.

“It still surprised me, your voice was different than I expected.”

“In what way?”

Peter let out a noise that he couldn’t even describe as Harley replied with, whatever that tone was. It sent Harley into another laughing fit. Which didn’t help because his laugh is also incredibly nice to listen to. 

“We- we are going to move on,” Peter interrupted before anything worse could come out of his mouth. 

“Sounds good, baby, what do you want to talk about?”

Another noise Peter couldn’t stop. “You, you can’t just say that so casually and expect me to still be able to respond Harls!”

“Say what?” 

He sounded so smug and so perfect, and so Peter decided to end that train of thought there.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?”

Harley could hear Peter let out a tiny sigh before clearing his throat, sounding desperate for Harley to stop teasing him. 

“Fine, darling,” he couldn’t help himself, “has Tony created a stealth mode for his suit yet?”

“You mean like retro-reflective panels? That’s genius!”

“So he hasn’t implemented it yet?”

“Not on the two most recent marks, but maybe on a prior one? He isn’t really known for stealth, but it would be useful to have in his suit, and honestly, not that difficult to add,” Peter trailed off and Harley could hear him writing something down.

“What are you working on?”

“Hm? Oh, I was writing down some schematics for adding retro-reflective panels to a suit…”

“What have you come up with?”

Harley ponders over Peter’s cute rambling. He knew the guy was a genius from what Tony has said on Twitter about him, but hearing his thought process move so quickly is impressive. In less than five minutes, he had developed the exact same schematics as Harley had. Considering Harley already ran the analysis and put them into his own suit. 

“That would work,” he interrupts Peter once the latter begins to slow down.

“Have you run tests on it before?”

“Yeah, the tests went perfectly and it fits the suit perfectly as well.”

Sue him. Harley didn’t have anyone to brag to about his accomplishments. His sister and mom didn’t understand and the rest of his town hated him. Plus, he didn’t want to tell Tony he had made his own suit yet.

“Are you telling me that you made your own Iron Man suit? With the panels? Harley! That is amazing! What color scheme did you use? Did you study Dr. Stark’s suit? Is it an exact replica? What did you use for a power source?”

“Woah, darling. I’m glad you think it’s impressive. For the color scheme-”

They talked for hours.


	11. i love my son

country boy @harley_k  
im not saying im falling but im most definitely falling

>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k ???

======

Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
hey FRIDAY, can you place an order for more lab goggles thanks FRI!

>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern kid last time i checked, we had plenty, what happened??

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@Stark oh hahahah, you werent supposed to see that

>>>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern WHAT DID YOU DO

>>>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@Stark dr stark pls dont be mad at me im just being safe

>>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern what happened to your other goggles then

>>>>>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@Stark they might have melted when i did something i didnt expect to work

>>>>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern which was??? and also did you burn your face are you okay, im coming to the lab right now

sadie @merpers  
its been a bit and im concerned for @SI_Intern and his maybe face burns @Stark

>IronDad @Stark  
@merpers @SI_Intern has very minor face burns that will heal and not cause any damage

>jared @cantread  
@Stark thats good but what did @SI_Intern not mean to do but did???

>>IronDad @Stark  
@cantread he created a new element

>>>IronDad @Stark  
@cantread im still in shock

>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@PepperPotts just so you know, i didn’t teach him how to do that

>>>>Bruce @DrBanner  
@cantread @Stark IM SORRY HE DID WHAT

>>>>>Bruce @DrBanner  
@cantread @Stark oh my god he did

who is intern?? @iliketrains  
okay but @SI_Intern has been on twitter for half a month and has already solved water pollution, created a line of hearing aids, and created a new element???

>smarter than you @Shuri  
@iliketrains yeah but he also called me at 3am his time and was crying because he thought about how cute cats are when they stick out their tongues

>Bird Uncle @Falcon  
@iliketrains yeah but he also tripped while carrying a bowl of m&ms and spilled them everywhere and when i asked if he was okay, he just screamed into the floor

>IronDad @Stark  
@iliketrain yeah but he also counted out an entire bag of rice because pepper banned him from the lab for a day

>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@iliketrains @Shuri @Falcon @Stark its 8am why am i getting dragged ALREADY

>>>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@SI_Intern because i know for a fact that you havent slept in 34 hours and its time to change that

>>>>Intern Dude @SI_Intern  
@PepperPotts is that a threghajkldgk

>>>>>Potato Gunner @harley_k  
rip 

IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern ????


	12. mj is iconic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and one more chapter, since i feel bad for not updating for a couple days

city baby @SI_Intern  
i forgot how it felt to sleep without nightmares

>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern kid?

======

Text Group Chat  
midtowns bitches- im in, queen, bi-der

queen: peter

bi-der: ...yes

queen: how long did you sleep last night

bi-der: 8 hours

im in: dang dude

queen: without nightmares?

bi-der: none at all

im in: holy shit

queen: how did you fall asleep

bi-der: while on a phone call

queen: how long was this phone call

im in: oh man

bi-der: not that long

queen: peter.

bi-der: youre harming the baby

im in: what baby

bi-der: me

queen: peter, how long were you on the phone before you fell asleep?

bi-der: like 5 hours i think

queen: was it potato gunner from twitter

im in: how tf mj

queen: he literally commented on your post about wanting a boyf

bi-der: maybe so

im in: im a bad best friend omg

bi-der: no!!!! you!!!! arent!!!! ily ned!!!!!!

queen: peter   
queen: youre avoiding

im in: ily peter!!!!!!

bi-der: idk what youre talking about mj 

queen: yes u do

bi-der: okay fine  
bi-der: he and dr stark know each other and so we started texting and he eventually called me to prove he had a southern accent  
bi-der: then i called him again the next night  
bi-der: and we were just chatting but then i got sleepy bc his voice is so nice to listen to and then i guess i fell asleep

queen: and then you had no nightmares and slept for 8 hours

bi-der: yeah  
bi-der: he makes my thoughts quiet  
bi-der: and my senses are calm too

queen: hmmmmm

im in: interestinggggggggg

queen: very interesting indeed


	13. ha gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> height differences :)

Bird Uncle @Falcon  
some of you havent walked into the kitchen at 2 AM to get water and run into a literal child and tony stark arguing about nuclear astrophysics and it shows

>Bucky @jbb  
@Falcon are you okay

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@Falcon welcome to the club

======

city baby @SI_Intern  
why does everyone call me short

>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern because you are

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@SI_Intern because you are

>miss pepper @PepperPotts   
@SI_Intern because you are 

>Bird Uncle @Falcon  
@SI_Intern because you are 

>Bucky @jbb   
@SI_Intern because you are 

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@Stark its only bc im surrounded by GIANTS and dr stark ur only two inches taller than me

>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
im very small and i have no money, so you can imagine the kind of stress that im under

>>>>carter @carcar  
@SI_Intern wait how tall are you??

>>>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@carcar im 5’6

>>>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern hhhhHHHHHHH

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby

country boy<3: are you actually only 5’6

city baby: :/// yes

country boy<<3: holy fuck

city baby: ???  
city baby: wait how tall are you

country boy<<3: im 6 foot

city baby: kjhfklasd

country boy<<3: me too  
country boy<3: i have to know  
country boy<3: whats your aesthetic

city baby: uuhhhhh  
city baby: i like wearing oversized sweaters

country boy<3: f u c k


	14. short and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the closest to angst as i hope to get

city baby @SI_Intern  
when u want to punch some1 for being mean to u but ur a better person than them so u dont & instead u just cry

>Anna @seemecoming  
im ready to kill someone

>danielle @dannydevitolover  
someone finna die

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Stark GIVE HIM A HUG!!!!!

>>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k ALREADY ON IT

>>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@harley_k literally every avenger in the tower just got up and sprinted to @SI_Intern and tackled him in a hug

yee haw gay @harley_k  
@PepperPotts he deserves nothing less than everything

>MJ @mjones  
@harley_k hm

======

miss pepper @PepperPotts  
[A dark room illuminated by a TV screen. There is an unknown figure, assumed to be intern, wrapped in a blanket, face pressed into Natasha’s shoulder with only curly hair visible. Tony is on his other side with an arm over his shoulders, with the rest of the avengers surrounding them, both on the couch and on the floor.] dont worry everyone, @SI_Intern is being comforted with his favorite movies


	15. short & sweet

t @teaboy  
@Stark is @SI_Intern okay?? he hasn’t been active for a couple days

IronDad @Stark  
@teaboy Yeah, @SI_Intern is fine, he gets busy with school and other stuff sometimes

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby

city baby: are you awake

country boy<3: yeah, you okay?

city baby: no  
city baby: can you call and just talk to me  
city baby: i might not say anything back  
city baby: but please

\---country boy<3 is calling….

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby

city baby: thank you

country boy<3: of course darlin, you feeling better?

city baby: yeah  
city baby: idk why but you calm me  
city baby: like my anxiety

country boy<3: oh  
country boy<3: im glad i could help :)


	16. p r i d e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its pride month in this fic!!! i know its April but STILL

Spidey @spider-man  
happy pride everyone in the closet and out! dm any of the avengers if you are an LGBT+ youth in an undesirable situation and we will help!

miss pepper @PepperPotts  
Happy Pride! You should never be ashamed of any part of yourself. 

city baby @SI_Intern  
its PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE!! stay safe and BE PROUD

Bucky @jbb  
When I was growing up, this was illegal. Today, I can stand proudly with my boyfriend and not feel ashamed. Happy Pride everyone.

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
Happy Pride! SI will be donating to an LGBT+ charity every day this month. Feel free to DM us any charities you wish to see funded. 

yee haw gay @harley_k  
when its pride but your entire town is homophobic and theres no parade :(

>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k i talked to your mom, a plane will arrive to fly you to nyc tomorrow, see you soon kid

IronDad @Stark  
its pride! you should never be discriminated against for your sexuality or identity, DM me if you need any help. also, i love my husband <3

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
I never was allowed to express myself when I was growing up, but now I can. I am a proud lesbian and ready and willing to kick anyone’s ass if they are homophobic.

Bruce @DrBanner  
before you say anything ignorant, please educate yourself on the history and scientific proof of all forms of pride this month. i conveniently wrote a paper. [link] happy pride!

Trending:  
#Pride  
#GayAvengers  
#TonyStarkHusband  
#DrBanner

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby:

city baby: so i saw that dr stark is planning to fly you to ny tmrw?

country boy<3: yesssss  
country boy<3: i cant wait to see you :0

city baby: i get to see your face!!!

country boy<3: i get to see yours!!!!!!!

======

Text Group Chat  
midtowns bitches- im in, queen, bi-der

bi-der: oh no

im in: what?? are you okay??

queen: peter whats wrong

bi-der: im fine, not in trouble  
bi-der: just having a minor crisis

queen: youre worried that harley wont like when he meets you in person?

bi-der: mj youre scary

im in: wtf mj

queen: peter, he’d be insane not to like you in person  
queen: youre kind, caring, and if i wasnt gay, i would date you

bi-der: what

im in: yeah pete, youre a catch  
im in: this dude would be wild to not fall head over heels in love with you when he first saw you

bi-der: why is there water on my face  
bi-der: but seriously  
bi-der: thanks guys

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby:

country boy<3: im sorry peter  
country boy<3: did i go too far?

city baby: no no no  
city baby: you didnt do anything wrong  
city baby: just me being dumb

country boy<3: can i ask 

city baby: lmao yeah  
city baby: i got worried about you not liking me when you saw me in person

country boy<3: why would you think i wouldnt like you in person?

city baby: idk  
city baby: im short  
city baby: my anxiety acts up at random times  
city baby: im not that special??

country boy<3: youre short and wear oversized sweaters and you believe i wont fall in love with you at first glance?  
country boy<3: also from peppers pictures you have curly hair  
country boy<3: which fuck  
country boy<3: thats so cute  
country boy<3: youre passionate and intelligent and caring and kind  
country boy<3: you brighten up my day when you text me or call me  
country boy<3: you somehow got the avengers wrapped around your finger and you think youre not special?  
country boy<3: peter, i dont think you could do anything that would make me not like you

city baby: WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING ME CRY TODAY  
city baby: thanks harls  
city baby: it really means a lot to me  
city baby: <333

city baby has renamed “country boy<3” to “harls<3”

harls<3: <333 

======

city baby @SI_Intern  
crying bc you dont deserve your friends>>>>>>>>crying bc mean people

>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern kid???

yee haw gay @harley_k  
@PepperPotts @BlackWidow @Stark hi, could you please give @SI_Intern a hug for me

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@harley_k [Selfie of Natasha, Pepper, and Tony all hugging a figure wearing a yellow hoodie, with only curly hair visible] we got you

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@BlackWidow he’s so small im gonna cry

>>>sammy @snadwhich  
rt

>>>>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the wonderful people of the parkner discord that are so nice and sweet and helpful and encouraging and amazing ily all
> 
> also, to those commenting: I love you so much and I know my comments are often really lame but I really do appreciate every single one of you


	17. meeting

yee haw gay @harley_k  
getting on a plane to fly to nyc today!

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k !!!!!!!!! <3

>>Hailey @AvengersStan  
this is so cute #PotatoIntern

>>>All Star @beanpudding  
#PotatoIntern otp!!!

>>>>rebecca @iwonthesitate  
@Stark @PepperPotts someone please record this meeting or live tweet it or something PLEASE

======

yee haw gay @harley_k  
landing in 3, 2, 1

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
i see two people standing to greet me outside,,,,, @SI_Intern @Stark ??

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k hurry!!!

IronDad @Stark  
little shit ran to hug @SI_Intern before me

IronDad @Stark  
this height difference has just killed me

miss pepper @PepperPotts   
[Picture taken from a window of a group of three people hugging, with a plane behind them. The photo is taken at a distance that you cannot make out any features except height.] :,)

>rebecca @iwonthesitate  
@PepperPotts ICONIC BEAUTIFUL

>who is intern?? @iliketrains  
@PepperPotts !!!!!!!! OTP

>Charlie @hebitme  
@PepperPotts today we thank our lord and savior pepper potts

======

yee haw gay @harley_k  
yall,,,,,my chin rests perfectly on top of his curly hair when we hug <33333

city baby @SI_Intern  
HES SO TALL AND BEAUTIFUL

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
[Picture of Tony with a fond look on his face, looking at two figures hugging. The taller is resting his head on the shorters, face facing away from the camera. Only blonde hair is visible. The shorter figure, wearing an oversized blue sweater has his face pressed into the taller one’s shoulder, face not visible.]

Trending:  
#PotatoIntern  
#IronDad  
#IronFam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to twitter, where lack of context and substance will make people hate me 
> 
> hahahahha pls dont be mad at me about how this turned out pls and ty
> 
> feel free to join the parkner discord!! https://discord.gg/ffaB64


	18. soft boys

It was at a small family dinner, with just Miss Pepper, Dr. Stark, and Harley that Peter realized that he never told Harley that he was Spider-Man. He thought back to all of their messages and calls. Sure, he had talked about creating some new web formula and new web-shooters, but he never told him explicitly that he was Spider-Man. 

“Harls?” Peter spoke, unintentionally cutting off Dr. Stark, causing the latter to shoot him a look of concern.

“Hm?” Harley replied, looking up from his plate at Peter.

“There’s, uh, there’s something about me you should probably know,” Peter glanced at Dr. Stark, who gave him a nod.

At this point, Harley had completely focused all his attention on Peter, which did not help. His blue eyes were Peter’s favorite color, which Peter had decided when he first saw them. 

“Peter, you okay?” Harley’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Peter could feel Pepper and Dr. Stark’s eyes on him when he took the breath he needed to force this out.

“You’re Spider-Man.”

“What?” Peter felt his eyes widened, “Wait, that makes sense that you knew considering I didn’t really filter myself when talking about my equipment.”

Dr. Stark let out a laugh, “Yeah, you aren’t the best at hiding it. Most people find out by accident.”

Pepper leaned across the table and swatted Dr. Stark’s hand.

“Dr. Stark just found out somehow, my friend Ned was in my room when I got back from patrol, my other friend MJ found out and told me she knew, and Aunt May walked in while I was in my suit.”

“Peter, honey, our first phone call, you mentioned redesigning the web-shooters and by the fifth phone call, you were complaining about the rip in your suit. While calling it ‘your’ suit. Not Spider-Man’s suit.”

Peter could feel the heat in his face. Harley gave him a smirk and patted his cheek, “I’m sure if someone didn’t know you, they wouldn’t guess you were Spider-Man, hon.”

Forcing himself not to lean into Harley’s hand to stop him from pulling it away, Peter pouted, making Harley’s face light up with a grin.

After that, dinner continued peacefully and if Harley grabbed Peter’s hand under the table to run his thumb soothingly over his knuckles, no one really needed to know that. 

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby:

city baby: did you bring your suit 

country boy<3: why are you awake baby, its 3am?

city baby: couldnt sleep  
city baby: did you bring your suit??

country boy<3: i didnt, and you cant sleep?  
country boy<3: but the bracelets im wearing can call it from my garage kinda quickly

city baby: we should patrol together

country boy<3: could be fun, but you need to sleep darlin

city baby: i need a hug  
city baby: my door is unlocked  
city baby: come cuddle?

country boy<3: of course <3 

city baby: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all should join the parkner server https://discord.gg/6gj6Tr  
> there's a lot of love 
> 
> anyway,,,, thanks for reading!!


	19. its PRIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p r i d e

Hailey @AvengersStan  
@Stark are the avengers going to nyc pride?

>IronDad @Stark  
@AvengersStan yep! most of us plan to make an appearance!

>>sbider-man @spider-man  
@Stark no cops at pride, only ME

>>>NYPD @NYPD  
Despite what @spider-man says, NYPD will be present at NYC Pride.

======

Flash @EThompson  
guys! @spider-man is at pride!!

>Cole @Coleslaw  
@EThompson pics!

>>Flash @EThompson  
[Blurry picture of Spider-Man swinging over the parade, a bisexual flag tied around his neck like a cape. Picture of Spider-Man standing on the Avengers float, hugging Tony Stark. Picture of Spider-Man with Pepper Potts and James Rhodes, all holding up multiple bisexual flags.]

>>>Hailey @AvengersStan  
@EThompson SPIDEY SAID BI RIGHTS

SPIDEY SAID BI RIGHTS @takemetochurch  
AVENGERS FLOAT!!!!!!!  
[Picture of Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes with a rainbow flag over their shoulders. Picture of Tony Stark and James Rhodes holding hands, with a pansexual flag and bisexual flag painted on their faces respectively. Picture of Thor behind Bruce Banner, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder and arms hugging him. Bruce has an asexual flag shirt on with a rainbow flag painted on his face. Picture of Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov grinning while holding a lesbian flag over their shoulders.]

Retweeted by @SIndustries, @PepperPotts, @BlackWidow, @DrBanner, @Stark, @ColonelRhodes, and 78,584 others.

>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
@takemetochurch YALL IM SOBBING

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
@takemetochurch !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

geo @rocksman  
@SI_Intern were you at NYC Pride??

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@rocksman yeah!! it was so fun

>>panic!! @nerdbird  
@SI_Intern got any pics for us??

>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@nerdbird @rocksman check out @SIndustries and the pics they posted!

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
Here at SI, we are incredibly proud of all of our employees and interns. [Picture of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark on the SI Float, surrounded by a crowd of people. Picture of a tall boy with blonde hair, wearing a rainbow flag as a cape, with his arm around a short boy with curly brown hair who has a bisexual flag painted on his face, who has his arm around Tony Stark, who has a pansexual flag painted on his face. All are grinning widely at the camera. Picture of three girls with their arms around each other, all laughing. Picture of a group of ten people, hugging and smiling.]

>panic!! @nerdbird  
@SIndustries SECOND PIC SECOND PIC SECOND PIC

>Flash @EThompson  
@SIndustries PARKER?!

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@EThompson you called?

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@EThompson something wrong, flash?

>smarter than you @Shuri  
@SIndustries pure

>MJ @mjones  
@SIndustries ...cute

Trending:   
#NYCPride  
#SPIDEYSAIDBIRIGHTS  
#PotatoIntern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go!!!!!
> 
> once again, feel free to join the parkner discord! https://discord.gg/pcAQmK
> 
> I love you all sm!!!


	20. the Boys

city baby @SI_Intern  
so since people are starting to figure out who i am, i might as well introduce myself. hi, im peter parker! [Selfie of a boy with curly brown hair, brown doe eyes, and a huge smile.]

>Anna @seemecoming  
@SI_Intern hes so cute im gonna die

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@seemecoming rt

>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@seemecoming @harley_k pls dont

>Flash @EThompson  
@SI_Intern holy shit

>>MJ @mjones  
@EThompson you done goofed

======

yee haw gay @harley_k  
the names harley keener [Selfie of a boy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, smirking at the camera.]

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k <3 <3 <3

>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
@harley_k [oh no, he’s hot. squidward meme]

>Stay Alive @velvetpot  
@harley_k holy fuck

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@Stark how does it feel that your children are being thristed for on the internet  
======

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
as scariest person in the building, i always get sent to retrieve the boys if they ignore FRIDAY’s requests for them to come up for a meal. [Picture of Tony looking as if he is giving pointers to Harley and Peter, who are working together on an Iron Man suit. Tony has grease smeared on his forehead, Harley has grease on his neck and hands, while Peter has some on his arms.]

>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
@BlackWidow BICEPS FOR DAYS 

> bea @bealive  
@BlackWidow im a lesbian but those boys are making me question

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@BlackWidow friendly reminder everyone. both peter and harley are minors. any inappropriate comments or harassment will be dealt with by SI lawyers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to join the parkner server!! https://discord.gg/sFR2N2
> 
> thanks for reading yall, I love you!!


	21. Stark Emotions

Rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
@Stark is crying??? It's 3am???

jared @cantread  
@ColonelRhodes it be like that sometimes

Rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
oh my god i just checked the cameras to see what happened bc he's just rambling about harley and peter incoherently and [Video of Tony walking over to wake Peter and Harley, who have fallen asleep on the couch. Peter is halfway on top of Harley and they look peaceful but the position they are in would be uncomfortable to sleep in for too long. Tony softly shakes Harley's and Peter’s shoulder and says "come on kids, you gotta go to a real bed." Harley groans and moves his head further into Peter’s hair saying "five more minutes dad" while Peter mumbles the same thing while pressing his face into Harley’s chest.]

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@ColonelRhodes oh my god

> Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@ColonelRhodes i’d like to announce that @PepperPotts has joined @Stark on the ground crying

======

charlie @renegade  
idk about you guys but this #ironfam stuff is destroying me, theyre so pure

>sarah @jewelsnob  
@renegade theyre really out there living their best lives and i love them for it

======

IronDad @Stark   
Oh, by the way, anyone who tweets @SI_Intern or @harley_k or any of their friends anything inappropriate or harasses them in any way shape or form will suffer the consequences legally. 

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@Stark Since both of them are employed through SI, SI will be in charge of the legal consequences. You have been warned.

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@Stark Also, the Avengers are their friends. And we protect our friends. 

>Bucky @jbb  
@Stark I have been the suspect in many deaths, I’m not afraid to add to that number.

Trending:   
#IronDad  
#Parley  
#BuckyMurders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the parkner server! https://discord.gg/ABZ5Ck
> 
> ily all!!  
> sorry its so short


	22. genius boys

city baby @SI_Intern

guys i finished my latest project, what should @harley_k and i make 

>IronDad @Stark

@SI_Intern you guys already finished your lightsabers? and the new coffee machine?

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@Stark ofc 

>>>smarter than you @Shuri

@harley_k @SI_Intern you disasters made lightsabers? call me rn

======

Bird Uncle @Falcon

the Children have been too quiet for far too long…

>IronDad @Stark

@Falcon NO ONE CHECKED ON THEM???

>>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@Stark @Falcon When was the last time anyone checked on them?

>>>Bruce @DrBanner

@Stark @Falcon @PepperPotts i stopped by their lab around lunch and nothing had exploded yet

>>>>IronDad @Stark

@Falcon @PepperPotts @DrBanner they need to eat!!

>>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@Stark @Falcon @DrBanner @PepperPotts @ us next time cowards

Trending:

#IronDad

======

city baby @SI_Intern

y’all know baymax?

>sammy @pwrful

@SI_Intern PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS MADE BAYMAX

>>city baby @SI_Intern 

@pwrful

yee haw gay @harley_k

so we made baymax (don’t sue us disney, that’s not the actual name) and we had to test it

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@harley_k and since @Shuri isn’t there irl and i def wasnt doing it 

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@harley_k we had @SI_Intern be scanned and  _ [picture of Peter Parker standing in front of a light grey robot with the most affronted look on his face. the words “I came out to have good time tonight and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now” are on the photo.] _

>>>city baby @SI_Intern

@harley_k tfw a robot exposes you as a Mess

>>>>smarter than you @Shuri

@SI_Intern we been knew

>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@SI_Intern like i didnt already know

>>>>city baby @SI_Intern

@harley_k :( well at least we know it works

======

smarter than you @Shuri

@SI_Intern @harley_k are you guys back at the tower?

>yee haw gay @harley_k 

@Shuri bold of you to assume we have left

>>city baby @SI_Intern

@harley_k “Why did you stop hugging me Harls?”’ -Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@Shuri they’re cuddling on the couch and watching John Mulaney [picture of Peter laying on top of Harley with his head resting on Harley’s chest and Harley’s arms around Peter]

>>smarter than you @Shuri

@PepperPotts thats so cute what the fuck

>>IronDad @Stark

@PepperPotts have FRIDAY add that to the folder

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@PepperPotts @Stark “The folder? Do not tell me that you have a folder of pictures of us.” - Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>>>>IronDad @Stark

@harley_k no comment

>>>>>bianca @Assthetic

how are harley and peter out there having the most pure relationship i have ever seen

>>>>>lily @froglover

did anyone notice that after peter asked why he wasnt getting a hug anymore, the rest of #parley tweets are sent by FRIDAY, which is Stark’s AI

>>>>>>get good, scrub @savannah_q

@froglover I DIDNT BUT NOW THAT I DID NOTICE, I AM C R Y I N G 

smarter than you @Shuri

anyway @SI_Intern @harley_k look outside

>yee haw gay @harley_k 

@Shuri “That would require us to get up so I’m just gonna assume that you are in a plane outside the window.” -Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>>smarter than you @Shuri

@harley_k lazy ass bitch

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@Shuri “You’re just mad that I’m right.” -Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>>>IronDad @Stark

@harley_k @Shuri @SI_Intern please use the lab on floor 60 if you plan to blow anything up

>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@Stark “When do we ever decide to blow stuff up?” -Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>>>>>IronDad @Stark

@harley_k LITERALLY YESTERDAY

Trending:

#Parley

#IronDad

#IronFam

#Shuri


	23. soft boys

smarter than you @Shuri

what if we combined an iron man suit with the black panther suit

>IronDad @Stark

@Shuri please do not blow up my lab

>>smarter than you @Shuri

@Stark as if.

>city baby @SI_Intern

@Shuri harley and i are pulling up the suit’s schematics as i type this, meet us in lab 14

>>smarter than you @Shuri

@SI_Intern my brother just glared at me 

>>>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@SI_Intern @Shuri maybe because you are in a meeting? that you should be paying attention to?

>>>Bruce @DrBanner

@PepperPotts ah, this is why @Shuri just sprinted out of the room

======

city baby @SI_Intern

FRIDAY? Could you tell Mr. Bucky to get to lab 14 because we have something we need to test? -Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>Bucky @jbb

@SI_Intern oh god kid

>danielle @dannydevitolover

@SI_Intern ITS BEEN 2 HOURS HOW THE HELL

======

yee haw gay @harley_k

@Shuri leaves today :(

>smarter than you @Shuri

@harley_k im leaving to get away from how cute you guys are

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@Shuri bitch i saw how you looked at MJ

>>>smarter than you @Shuri

@harley_k dont be so fucking loud!!!

>>city baby @SI_Intern

@Shuri im gonna miss you!!

======

FRIDAY @FRIDAY

[video taken from a security camera displaying a warmly lit kitchen, with a timestamp indicating it is 7AM. “From the Ground Up” by Dan & Shay is playing softly. Peter and Harley are swaying to the music while hugging, before Harley spins Peter. Peter lets out a laugh during the spin and returns to his place slow dancing with Harley.]

>IronDad @Stark

@FRIDAY im??????

>>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@Stark i would say tony just bursted into tears but that would make me a hypocrite

>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@FRIDAY please send this to me

>Stark Industries @SIndustries

@FRIDAY

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

@FRIDAY cute

>Hailey @AvengersStan

@FRIDAY 

@Stark, @PepperPotts, @AvengersStan @jbb, @BlackWidow, and 62,459 others retweeted @FRIDAY ‘s Tweet. 

Trending:

#parley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to join the parkner server!!  
> https://discord.gg/85RU9Z


	24. harley is a genius too

city baby @SI_Intern  
im so glad its summer

>smarter than you @Shuri  
@SI_Intern why? because harley took off his shirt?

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@Shuri AKJADFGD SHURI

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k   
@SI_Intern its okay to look darlin

>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k dont break the kid 

>>>>Bird Uncle @Falcon  
@harley_k HIS FACE WENT SO RED

city baby @SI_Intern  
everyone is so mean to me 

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby:

city baby: call your suit

country boy<3: are you okay?? 

city baby: yes yes im okay  
city baby: sorry, i didnt mean to worry you  
city baby: its just a slow patrol and i thought we could do it together  
city baby: if not its okay i can just continue

country boy<3: i definitely want to, sweetheart  
country boy<3: i just called my suit and it should be here in about an hour?  
country boy<3: that okay?

city baby: perfect  
city baby: see you soon

======

mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
@Stark hon, you left your jaw on the floor

>IronDad @Stark  
@ColonelRhodes but- he- WHAT

>>Stay Alive @velvetpot  
@Stark @ColonelRhodes anyone else incredibly confused?

>>>sarah @takemetochurch  
@Stark @ColonelRhodes @velvetpot when are we not

mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
[picture of tony with his mouth wide open, looking at harley with a combination of shock and absolute adoration in his eyes. harley is grinning at him, wearing a red and silver iron man suit, face plate up.] 

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
@ColonelRhodes still confused??? @harley_k recolored an iron man suit?? why is @Stark so shocked??

>>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
@AvengersStan @harley_k didn’t recolor one of tony’s suits. he made this one. from memory.

>>>Anna @seemecoming  
@ColonelRhodes @AvengersStan IM SORRY WHAT

yee haw gay @harley_k   
tony is crying

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k you say as if you and i arent

======

Charlie @hebitme  
harley,,, made an iron man suit,,,,,,,,,, from memory 

>rebecca @iwonthesitate  
@hebitme does @Stark just attract genius kids or something? 

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@iwonthesitate yeah

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@iwonthesitate yeah

>nedle @GITC  
@iwonthesitate yeah

>MJ @mjones  
@iwonthesitate yeah

>smarter than you @Shuri  
@iwonthesitate yeah

Trending:  
#HarleySuit  
#Parley  
#IronDad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall love parkner, check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/2E4dAx
> 
> as always, I love you all and hope you enjoyed!!


	25. gala!!!

IronDad @Stark  
gala tonight, boys. you’re coming with

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@Stark sorry imma WHAT

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Stark sorry, old man, have you lost your mind?

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@harley_k @SI_Intern Sorry boys, but he’s right.

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@PepperPotts miss pepper??

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@PepperPotts this is the finest form of betrayal

>>>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@harley_k @SI_Intern you boys really don’t want to see each other in suits?

Bucky @jbb  
who just screamed fuck super loudly

======

city baby @SI_Intern  
suits are so expensive 

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
@SI_Intern are you going to post pics from the gala??

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@AvengersStan yeah! i think all the avengers plan to 

miss pepper @PepperPotts  
I’m thinking red. What do you guys think?  
poll: Absolutely! 99%  
Not your color: 1%

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@PepperPotts Whoever voted no, I just want to talk

yee haw gay @harley_k  
peter doesn’t believe me when i say that he would look amazing in a maroon suit smh

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k i will wear the maroon you picked out if you wear the color i picked for you 

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern deal 

Trending:  
#AvengersGala  
#QueenPepper

======

Bird Uncle @Falcon  
stark’s face when rhodey walked out in his suit was priceless

>Bucky @jbb  
@Falcon you were saying? 

======

Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
nat and pepper are terrifyingly powerful right now 

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@Hawkeye i feel like it i look at them i will be vaporized

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Hawkeye who needs weapons to fight when they can freeze people in place with a Look

>IronDad @Stark  
@Hawkeye i went to grab a snack from the kitchen and nat was standing there and i have never moved faster in my life when she looked over at me 

======  
IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern and @harley_k would be tweeting but theyre both speechless at each other 

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@Stark [picture of peter and harley in their suits. harley has his hand against peter’s cheek and peter is leaning his head into the hand with a soft grin.]

>>cassandra @brighteyes  
@Stark @PepperPotts love does exist, the avengers & fam are just in charge of it 

Trending:  
#AvengersGala  
#Parley  
#BlackWidowNeedsToStepOnMe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would yall be okay with some prose? like actually story writing? or do yall just want more twitter  
> let me know in the comments bc I have some ideas and I would like some feedback
> 
> as always, I love you all!!! <3 <3


	26. tony insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some prose for y'all

Tony knew. It was quite obvious. And he was a genius, but you didn’t need to be a genius to see how in love those boys were. Tony knew both separately before their lives got intertwined, and he knew they would get along. Peter was the human embodiment of a puppy (who could simultaneously kill someone faster than Natasha could, but Tony didn’t like thinking about that). Harley was a good person, sure the kid was disrespectful, but he was also a genius and knew how to read a room. Tony just never expected them to fall in love. 

It was sudden, if Tony was being honest. They had interacted on Twitter and then Peter started sleeping full nights. Then Peter rarely didn’t have a smile on his face, even when MJ had texted Tony to tell him that Flash had picked on Peter that day. May called him up to say that Peter had been on the phone with someone nightly, but since he wasn’t out there risking his life on the streets, she was okay with it. 

Tony flew Harley out for NYC Pride and the boys met and that was that. The amount of chemistry they had online quadrupled when they saw each other’s faces for the first time. Tony trusted them both with his life, so he knew they would be okay. There was no reason for Tony to get involved in young love that was healthy, communicative, and respectful. 

The tower got more lively with Harley around. Peter was a ray of light to everyone who worked and lived there, but with Harley around, it changed. The entire place seemed bright in a way that it hadn’t ever been. Laughter filled the halls, people moved in a way that showed that they were energetic and happy. 

Tony, having had the childhood he did, was terrified of messing up two young genius boys’ lives. He had still been getting used to caring for Peter when Harley arrived. He was scared. But then Peter or Harley would turn to him, the light bright in their eyes in a way he hadn’t ever experienced, and would tightly hug him in glee, and Tony knew he was doing alright. 

======

Peter and Harley had a thing for dancing. Sure, Peter bobbed his head to the music Tony played in the lab, but once Harley arrived…

FRIDAY had posted that video of the two of them slow-dancing in the kitchen and Tony had openly sobbed in Rhodey’s arms. That game, Just Dance, began to appear on screens and the high scores were growing every time Tony saw it. They moved around each other so cleanly and naturally that Tony had caught Natasha’s shocked look when Harley effortlessly maneuvered around Peter in the lab and the kitchen. Their dancing proved that they understood each other; there was never a misstep, never a stumble, never anything less than complete confidence. 

The gala was where they shined. Effortlessly gliding through the crowd, both in conversation and the dance floor. Pepper had been stealing Harley away to shadow her in some meetings while Tony kept Peter close to him in the lab. Peter was personable though and could make an old, grumpy scientist’s eyes widen in shock within a couple of minutes of conversation. Harley, with that southern charm, made people underestimate him briefly before his intelligence took hold and suddenly, a new business deal was on the table. Tony saw Pepper proudly grin at Harley and knew his face mirrored hers when he watched them. They had their youthfulness, but their lightning-fast brains and their maturity made people give them a second look. 

A quick announcement opened the dance floor and music began to play a bit louder to encourage it. Tony saw Peter and Harley’s faces shift to delight and they turned to each other and laughed.

They dominated the dance floor with a familiarity that Tony would think had been developing for years, not months. 

Pepper and Tony had been dancing, while Nat and Rhodey took a break, keeping an eye on their boys for a while before they appeared beside them. Tony knew that Peter had dimples, but Harley was grinning so brightly that Tony was surprised to see that he seemed to have them too. A singular one, subtle, barely visible. 

“May I have this dance, milady?” 

“You may, Harley,” Pepper responded with a laugh. 

“Don’t leave me hanging, Tony!”

He turned back from watching a boy he loved like a son (in-law) and one of his best friends towards Peter, the boy who was practically adopted by Tony at this point. His hand was out and Tony felt his face morph into a grin.

“Never, kid.”

Tony could hear cameras flashing rapidly, the very few press allowed in going nuts as the two most powerful people in the country danced with the most loved relationship on Twitter. Harley and Peter switched, Harley began trying to playfully step on Tony’s toes and causing laughter to fill the room. Rhodey and Nat returned and immediately, the assassin stole her son for a dance and Rhodey snagged Harley. The night continued on with constant partner switches as Bucky fell victim to Peter’s puppy eyes and Sam was whisked away by Harley for the most entertaining dance of the night. 

As Tony and Rhodey slow danced to the final song of the night, Peter and Harley were back in each other’s arms. Tony happened to catch Harley pressing a kiss to Peter’s head and as he laid his head against Rhodey’s chest, he decided he finally understood what true love was. 

Trending:  
#AvengersGala  
#Parley  
#IronHusbands  
#BlackWidowNeedsToStepOnMe  
#QueenPepperPotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i hope you guys enjoyed this, i wanted to start integrating prose into this story and I'm not too happy with how this turned out but I decided to post it anyway 
> 
> if you guys want to see anything happen in this, just drop a comment and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> as always, I love you all!!!


	27. gala aftermath

Hailey @AvengersStan  
i am absolutely screaming, did you guys see the red carpet video??

>>mary @petridish  
@AvengersStan the FLAVOR the #parley spin?? iconic!! the look tony gave his husband?? ICONIC nat and pepper? next level

>>>Cole @Coleslaw  
@AvengersStan @petridish yall are sleeping on the Proud Dad Look that Stark got whenever he looked at #parley 

======

Bruce @DrBanner  
I had no idea that Peter and Harley were so good at dancing

>IronDad @Stark  
@DrBanner @FRIDAY how many instances have there been where peter and harley are dancing together?

>>FRIDAY @FRIDAY  
@Stark Records indicate that Peter and Harley dance together at least one time a day.

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@FRIDAY since we have been exposed, peter has two left feet when playing just dance 

>>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@FRIDAY @harley_k HARLEY

======

city baby @SI_Intern  
my feet are killing me, shout out to my queens @PepperPotts and @BlackWidow for wearing heels

>DM me @RoastMortem  
@SI_Intern feet pics?

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@RoastMortem ew no, sorry

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern you’re a coward for not selling feet pics

>>>>IronDad @Stark  
@RoastMortem @SI_Intern @harley_k absolutely no feet pics.

Trending:   
#AvengersGala  
#Parley  
#BlackWidowNeedsToStepOnMe  
#IronDad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all's response to the prose blew me out of the water :,)  
> I'm so glad yall liked it so much, I'm sure I'll add more to the story 
> 
> as always, i love you all!!!


	28. dishes

miss pepper @PepperPotts   
“Boys, we all have a meeting this morning, could you wash the dishes from breakfast?”

>miss pepper @PepperPotts   
“of course, miss pepper!” -peter

>>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@FRIDAY just sent me this picture [picture of Peter, with his head thrown back in a laugh, as Harley has bubbles on his nose and a disbelieving look on his face]

======

Peter was washing and Harley was drying. Stark tower did have dishwashers, Peter and Harley had just upgraded one, so they knew that it worked great, but they had a soft spot for doing domestic tasks together. It was peaceful, no stress, and just quality time together that they cherished. 

“Hey FRIDAY? Could you turn our playlist on?”

“Certainly, Peter.”

Harley hip-checked him when the music started and began to hum along. Peter loved Harley’s voice. It wasn’t too deep but it was smooth, and the accent didn’t hurt. 

Peter breathed in the simplicity of the moment, humming along to songs with his boyfriend as they did dishes. It was about 8 AM but New York was coming alive in the streets below them and Peter could hear the hum of traffic, the bustling of the people coming into work in the floors below, and above all, Harley’s steady heartbeat. 

Heartbeats had become something that Peter was always tuned into. He was always aware of them and it brought a sense of comfort in knowing the people he cared about were calm and safe. 

Harley smacked his butt with the towel. 

Peter turned to look incredulously at him and Harley felt his face morph into a grin. Peter was too cute.

Then Peter’s face shifted into his “I Have A Plan” face and Harley held the towel in front of his face. After a few beats of silence, he risked a look over the towel and was met with Peter blowing the bubbles off his hand and onto Harley’s nose. 

Peter laughed delightedly as Harley went cross-eyed to look at the bubbles covering his nose. 

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s on.”

With a quick swipe over his nose to prevent the bubbles from getting into his eyes, Harley reached into the sink to grab his own bubbles and got them onto Peter. Sure, he had completely missed his original targetーPeter’s hairー and had only managed to get most of them onto the side of the brunette’s neck. Spider powers were cheating. 

Peter was laughing too hard to retaliate, only able to flick the bubbles onto the floor when Harley snagged him into a full-bodied hug. Feet dangling, Peter looked down into Harley’s eyes and was hit with just how in love he was with this boy. 

“I’m in love with you,” they seemed to speak at the same time.

Harley let out that soft laugh that was reserved only for Peter and leaned up to place a kiss on Peter’s lips before pressing his face into his neck, leaving a light kiss there. 

“You taste like dish soap.”

======

IronDad @Stark  
tell me why peter went through the trouble of upgrading the (perfectly fine) dishwasher and then opting to handwash all of our breakfast dishes?

>Bucky @jbb  
@Stark when I asked, he said it was for The Aesthetic 

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@Stark at least they did the dishes 

>Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye  
@Stark wow imagine having kids that did the dishes

>>Lila @LBarton  
@Stark dad you’re a coward, @ us next time

>>>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
@Hawkeye @LBarton hawkeye has kids?

>>>>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@mrbrightside Colton Brown, what’s this about Hawkeye having kids?

>>>>gay disaster @mrbrightside  
@BlackWidow what kids? 

>>>>>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@mrbrightside Good.

Trending:   
#Parley  
#IronDad  
#BlackWidowNeedsToStepOnMe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more prose?  
> heres some cute boys doing domestic tasks 
> 
> gotta be honest with yall- I don't have much more written for pre-written chapters (I wrote this one this morning, oops)  
> I need more ideas!!! hmu with some in the comments if you got them
> 
> as always, I love and appreciate you all!!


	29. bread

city baby @SI_Intern  
guys i wanted to make something but dr. stark said no

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern you’re a big kid no one can tell you what to do!!!!

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern except me im your boyfriend

>smarter than you @Shuri  
@SI_Intern do it coward

======

IronDad @Stark   
alright who gave peter permission

IronDad @Stark  
there’s a reason i said no

IronDad @Stark  
now we have like three robot puppies that can run up walls in the tower

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@Stark theres actually five

>>IronDad @Stark  
@SI_Intern theres f i v e ?????

Bucky @jbb  
a robot puppy? just? fell on me?

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@jbb found one in my shower earlier

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@jbb @BlackWidow you cant prove it was me but dr.stark said no pets in the tower, so loophole

======

city baby @SI_Intern  
you know how rude it is that i cant feed ducks bread

>city baby @SI_Intern  
all i want to do is go on a cute park date and give bread to ducks

>>city baby @SI_Intern   
PSA: bread is bad for ducks please don’t feed it to them

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern sweetheart, you okay?

>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern we can still go to the park for our date, i’ll research what we can feed the ducks 

>>>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k !!!! 

>>>>>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k can we get some garlic breadsticks for the picnic?

>>>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern anything for you baby

======

eva @hadestownlover  
#parley is the purest relationship i have ever seen and it makes me happy cry and sad cry at the same time

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
@hadestownlover picnic dates?? the nicknames?? the pics/vids we get??? blessed

Trending:  
#Parley  
#IronDad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh okay here's the official message that there is a possibility that i wont be updating daily anymore  
> I'll try my hardest to continue to update daily but i literally don't have anything else written for this fic so I'm sorry in advance
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all!!!


	30. jm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way too many images so if yall cant see them,,,, lmk and ill try my best to fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i shouldve done something more special for the 30th (so many!!!) chapter but i did this instead

city baby @SI_Intern 

everything you need to know about my personality 

>yee haw gay @harley_k

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

>Bucky @jbb

>IronDad @Stark

  
  


>miss pepper @PepperPotts

  
  


>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

  
  


> Bruce @DrBanner

>Bird Uncle @Falcon

>smarter than you @Shuri

>Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye

>FRIDAY @FRIDAY

======

IronDad @Stark

i need to tell someone about this 

>IronDad @Stark

before peter got a twitter for the internship, pepper and i had him with us in a meeting 

>>IronDad @Stark

a big important meeting too, bc the kids a genius and can hold his own among the business people, you know 

>>>IronDad @Stark

we thought it would be a good training opportunity, or if anything, just experience in the environment

>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@Stark our best idea

>>>>IronDad @Stark

now peter looks like a puppy, as we all know, and he looks young. bc he is

>>>>>IronDad @Stark 

queue old guy immediately ignoring peter, trying to talk over peter everytime the kid opened his mouth 

>>>>>>IronDad @Stark

pepper and i both noticed and were about to go after this guy bc at this point, the dude was saying peter was too young to be there

>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes 

@Stark *cough* irondad *cough* business mom

>>>>>>>IronDad @Stark

but then peter, who rarely stands up for himself bc he rationalizes that if someone is bullying him, they arent bullying others

>>>>>>>>IronDad @Stark 

he goes: “first off, get out of here with your facts. just bc youre accurate doesnt mean youre interesting.”

>city baby @SI_Intern

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@Stark @SI_Intern you just gave me The Best Idea

>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@harley_k harley, no. actually, you know what? sure, do it, just have FRIDAY record it for me

>>>>>>>>>IronDad @Stark

after that peter just tore apart the guy’s entire argument and got everyone else to agree with his logic (bc it was correct)

>>>>>>>>>>IronDad @Stark

overall, best meeting ive ever paid attention in

======

Hailey @AvengersStan

are peter and harley taking over SI? @SIndustries

> Stark Industries @SIndustries

@AvengersStan We cannot provide a comment to this claim at this time.

>>sarah @takemetochurch

they’re totally taking over, i mean peter and harley are going to meetings? why else would they go? tony even mentioned that it was for experience??

>MJ @mjones

@EThompson

>Flash @EThompson

@mjones theres no fucking way.

>>sarah @takemetochurch

@mjones @EThompson who are yall???

  
  


Trending:

#JohnMulaney

#FutureOfSI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know yall said more prose and i apologize   
> still managed to update daily tho so I'm happy 
> 
> shout out to my wife lavender_tea_writes for the idea to use john mulaney in the fic!!!
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all!!


	31. badass harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harley's idea

Harley glared at his feet. He would much rather be wearing his worn-in, comfortable Doc Martens but this meeting was more formal and required a suit. Usually, he would style his boots with his suit, but Pepper had been adamant that he wore nothing that would make people believe he was less than qualified to be there. In his opinion, clothing shouldn’t make someone believe he wasn’t a professional. Don’t even get him started on having to make sure his tattoo was 100% covered for this either. Absolute bullshit. 

He wished Peter was there to see him off, but he had been requested to present something for R&D and had been busy all day setting up. While not as formal, Peter had been told to dress up as well, although Harley was positive that he also had a lab coat on. 

There would be very few familiar faces at today’s meeting. Pepper would obviously be there, while Harley was trusted enough to attend alone, the rest of the business world wasn’t ready for a seventeen-year-old to be the one in charge of them. 

With one last look in the mirror, Harley ran his hands down the front of his suit jacket, resisted running a hand through his hair, and made his way to the meeting room. Pepper was waiting by the elevator when he stepped off, moving her phone away from her ear.

“I wasn’t actually on the phone, I just didn’t want them to try and talk to me,” she explained, sliding her phone into the pocket of her power suit. 

Harley wasn’t jealous. 

He was. 

It was an amazing power suit. 

“Alright so, this is going to be a bit tough. These guys really want Stark Industries to return to manufacturing weapons, rather than continuing our work in sustainability and the medical field. They don’t care what we do technology-wise. As much as we might want to, we cannot lose our temper. Charles has already texted me that they are sexist and seemingly homophobic, so Harley, honey, if you are too uncomfortable at any point, just head out. I’ll tell them you had to go to a different meeting for me.”

“Pepper, there’s no way in hell that I would leave you alone with them. It’ll be fine, let’s head in, shall we?” Harley held the door open for her and followed briefly after.

“Miss Potts, Mr. Keener! It’s great to see you both, how are you?” Charles, an absolute blessing, greeted them upon entry.

Pleasantries exchanged, Harley glanced towards the rest of the room. taking in the collection of old white men that look like they should’ve retired ten years prior, and distinct lack of any females or people of color. Typical. 

======

***

“With all due respect, Mr. Smith, SI’s stocks are thriving and the medical community is benefitting greatly from our products, I do not see a reason for SI to shift focus onto less profitable production that Tony Stark shut down years ago,” Harley said pleasantly, looking the man directly in the eyes. 

“Mr. Keener, I don’t think you understand. Stark Industries stock is falling by the day, you are being a fool for not taking this opportunity to represent the American way.”

“ [ Am I wrong ](https://youtu.be/XoWE4ssR3mU?t=16) ?” Harley gestured to the wall behind him and FRIDAY pulled up the stock market overview, “ [ Are you going to look at me and tell me that I am wrong ](https://youtu.be/XoWE4ssR3mU?t=16) ?”

There was Stark Industries, thriving just as Harley had said. 

Peter had been working on that prosthetic with Rhodey and Dr. Banner, but he and Harley had just recently finished the final design. Word of it coming to the market had gotten investors excited.

Mr. Smith was looking a bit sweaty now, but Harley held his composure and waited for him to respond.

Pepper was holding back a laugh, quite successfully as it seemed that only Harley and Charles noticed. The rest of the room was looking between Mr. Smith and Harley. The looks they were giving assured Harley that he was gaining more people to his side.

“Now, Mr. Keener.”

Ah, it seemed Mr. Smith finally found his voice.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand what those silly developers are thinking-”

“Mhmm,  [ that is not correct ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk6jVl1fAn0) ,” Harley interrupted, there was no reason to waste more time, “Mr. Smith, if you would glance at the most recent patents that SI has released, you will see my name several times. I have been fully immersed in the entire process of development for various products at this point. All of those products are positively received by the public and have caused no public outcry, as your proposal will surely have.”

Mr. Smith sputtered for a moment, too brief of a moment if you had asked Harley, “Boy- Mr. Keener, are you saying that you know more than me? I have been in this business for fifty years! How old are you, boy?”

“ [ No off-topic questions ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8LjcpjjKQ) .”

“But-”

“ [ You have been stopped ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8LjcpjjKQ) .”

Harley could barely keep the grin off his face, instead opting for a neutral expression, seeing Pepper shoot him a proud look from the corner of his eye.

“Now, would anyone disagree with the numbers they see behind me?” Harley questioned the room.

No one spoke up. Even Mr. Smith seemed to realize his place.

“Does anyone have any general questions for the room?”

“Mr. Keener, I do have a question for you.”

Harley turned towards the man, Harold Singer, a reasonable man who had never disrespected Pepper, with a smile, “Yes, Mr. Singer?”

“Do you have any more information about your next project for SI?”

***

=======

“Amazing job, Harley,” Pepper hugged him once the room had cleared.

Everyone, with the exception of a stubborn Mr. Smith, had left the room chattering about the exciting future of Stark Industries.

“Thanks, Pepper. I learned from the best.”

She gave him a grin, “Don’t think I didn’t notice your references.”

“What can I say, Tony’s story about Peter referencing John Mulaney inspired me.”

“Meeting recording saved, would you like me to send it to your tablet, Miss Potts?” FRIDAY announced.

“Absolutely, FRIDAY. Thank you.”

“Sent. I have also taken the liberty of posting a section to Twitter.”

  
  


FRIDAY @FRIDAY

[video of the previous scene, starting and ending at the *** marks]

>gay disaster @mrbrightside

@FRIDAY okay but like, that’s hot

>Hailey @AvengersStan

@FRIDAY harley out there destroying and referencing vines while doing it

>All Star @beanpudding

@FRIDAY how did he do that completely straight-faced

>>Anna @seemecoming

@FRIDAY @beanpudding ikr? i would’ve been in tears

>IronDad @Stark 

@FRIDAY amazing, kid. absolutely amazing.

>city baby @SI_Intern

@FRIDAY movie night? i’d say after our meetings today, we deserve it 

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@SI_Intern anything notable happen during your presentation? i havent had a chance to watch it back yet

>>>IronDad @Stark

@harley_k @SI_Intern before peter started presenting, someone walked up and asked someone else about his research 

>>>>IronDad @Stark 

@harley_k @SI_Intern “excuse me, sir, I think you’d find your questions answered by the one who did the research”

>>>>>IronDad @Stark 

@harley_k @SI_Intern guy: are you going to tell that you did this research? you’re in highschool!

>>>>>>IronDad @Stark 

@harley_k @SI_Intern peter: “yes, and?” 

>>>>>>>IronDad @Stark 

@harley_k @SI_Intern @ColonelRhodes @PepperPotts movie night starts at 6, i’ll order pizza

  
  
  
  


Trending:

#FutureOfSI

#HarleyIsABadass

#AmIWrong

#IronFam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow im out of content, i prob wont be able to update for a bit  
> also me: writes 1k of prose at 11pm last night
> 
> let me know what you thought!!  
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	32. civil disobedience is hot

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
Stark Industries is proud to announce a new line of prosthetics. Click [Here] for more information.

>Jessica Simpson M.D. @jessicalynn  
@SIndustries These have the option of color matching skin? Amazing!

>John Harold M.D. @j.harold  
@SIndustries the mobility displayed in the video is astounding, this is revolutionary!

>mari @yardstick  
@SIndustries ordering now! my peg leg needs an upgrade!

>Hailey @AvengersStan  
@SIndustries didn’t peter tweet in his Q&A that he was working on a prosthetic?

======

Text Conversation Between country boy<3 and city baby:

country boy<3: MJ told me you have summer homework  
country boy<3: have you started it

city baby: yes?

country boy<3: are you asking me

city baby: no

country boy<3: babe, tony (pepper) said that we are banned from the lab until you finish your summer work  
country boy<3: also wtf school starts soon

city baby: sweetie

country boy<3: darling

city baby: honey

country boy<3: sugar

city baby: princess

country boy<3: pumpkin

city baby: cutiepie

country boy<3: sweatheart

city baby: light of my life

country boy<3: babyboy

city baby: f u c k 

country boy<3: i win. go write.

======

IronDad @Stark  
harley is grounded.

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Stark yeah, that’s fair.

>>Bucky @jbb  
@Stark @harley_k the hell did you do kid?

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@jbb i didn’t have time to not get arrested

>>>>Bird Uncle @Falcon  
@harley_k elaborate?

>>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Falcon no

>>>>>>smarter than you @Shuri  
@Falcon he got arrested for spontaneously destroying some hostile architecture

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Shuri bold of you to assume it was spontaneous

>IronDad @Stark  
@Shuri how did you- nevermind

>>Bird Uncle @Falcon  
@harley_k you’re a minor though?

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Falcon hence why im in the tower and not in jail

IronDad @Stark  
i made the mistake of separating the boys so peter could do his summer homework

>miss pepper @PepperPotts  
@Stark and harley went and got arrested

>>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
@harley_k come to the gym, i want to teach you some stuff

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
New homeless shelters are in the process of development and will be available to those who need it by Friday.

>BLM @saveatree  
@SIndustries #parley gets more done during their summer break than the government gets done in 5 years.

Trending:  
#FutureOfSI  
#Homelessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love stealing entire conversations to put in this 
> 
> EDIT: "Hostile architecture is an intentional design strategy that uses elements of the built environment to guide or restrict behaviour in urban space as a form of crime prevention or order maintenance. It often targets people who use or rely on public space more than others, like people who are homeless and youth, by restricting the behaviours they engage in."  
> Most commonly known by "anti-homeless spikes" 
> 
> please don't be ignorant in the comments.
> 
> i love and appreciate you all


	33. activism!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the build up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let everyone know, the next few chapters are going to be discussing the march for our lives
> 
> i will be mentioning (albeit as brief as possible) school shootings in the next few chapters, so take precautions please!!

Group Conversation: somehow classified as child geniuses  
beter, cowgay, queen, im in, lesbian

queen: hey gays and ned

im in: wow 

beter: i mean  
beter: you arent wrong 

queen: anyway, i wanted to ask if you guys would want to come with me to a protest

cowgay: yes 

lesbian: harley you dont even know what its for 

cowgay: its mj, its not going to be something horrible 

lesbian: youre right, i am but a fool

beter: sure mj! whats it for

im in: im down

queen: its march for our lives  
queen: they want to do another march

cowgay: hell yes 

beter: !!!!! im going

im in: yeah! 

lesbian: i’ll be making another trip to america soon, i’ll make sure it lines up

queen: im glad  
queen: peter, would it be possible to have SM make an appearance?

beter: oh absolutely  
beter: how much do you want to see him?

queen: the beginning, end, and for the speakers?  
queen: as much as you want him to be  
queen: i just think its going to be helpful to have him there  
queen: actually, could you do a short speech?

beter: yeah i can do that 

cowgay: mj, are you in contact with the people organizing it?

queen: yeah, im part of it

cowgay: could i be a speaker?

queen: im sure we could fit you in

cowgay: perfect ty

im in: should we try to get the avengers involved?

queen: it wouldnt hurt  
queen: but SM and the avengers have different responsibilities  
queen: SM is more likely to encounter shootings, so he’d be more well received 

beter: i could get miss pepper to do something 

cowgay: dont worry about pepper and tony  
cowgay: i have a plan for them 

im in: why does that sound so terrifying 

beter: do you want any other avengers mj?

queen: any that want to march with us are welcome to come 

beter: i’ll let them know

cowgay: we are going to make this the only thing the news talks about

queen: that’s the goal.

======

Text Conversation Between Harley and Pepper:

Harley: your schedule says you don’t have any meetings, but i just wanted to double check  
Harley: are you busy this afternoon?

Pepper: unless it’s incredibly last minute, i am free this afternoon

Harley: good, I had something I wanted to run by you 

Pepper: I’ll make sure FRIDAY doesn’t allow anyone to schedule a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a bit of a break from absolute fluff to focus on my politically active boys and co 
> 
> there were no tweets in this chapter either, sorry!!
> 
> i do not mean to trigger anybody and i deeply apologize if i have 
> 
> please do not be ignorant in the comments.
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	34. activism pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the days leading up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next chapter are discussing March For Our Lives  
> please be cautious and do not read if necessary
> 
> i do not intentionally mean to trigger anybody and i deeply apologize if i do
> 
> macy is harley's mother

Group Conversation: the Parents™  
pep, rhodey, tony, may, macy, nat

pep: i dont think we couldve chosen better people to take over SI

tony: what did they do now 

macy: was that sarcastic? do i have to message harley about his behavior?

nat: macy, you didnt care that harley got arrested

macy: i cared, i just think what he did was right so i didnt punish him

rhodey: pepper, why do you say that?

pep: harley just talked to me  
pep: apparently, mj is apart of the organizing of the march for our lives protest this year  
pep: and harley asked to be a speaker, but he also brought some ideas to me  
pep: theyre amazing

tony: those kids are going to change the future before they graduate highschool at this rate

may: yeah, they are

pep: harley also mentioned that mj asked SM to make an appearance 

may: i assume he’s going?

tony: oh no doubt he is 

macy: hopefully they’ll be extra careful  
macy: that subject tends to get some people upset

may: peter says SM is going to be there the whole time

nat: clint and i will be there too

tony: i finished a nanotech ironlad suit for harley recently  
tony: i’ll be sure he has it

pep: tony, rhodey, harley wants you involved

rhodey: i was already planning to go, tell him i’ll do whatever he needs

tony: i’ll be going, my background gives me some leverage anyway

may: tony, don’t feel like you need to go, especially if it causes you stress

rhodey: i’ll watch him may, make sure he backs out when needed

pep: may, do you plan to go?

may: i had a good idea for a sign  
may: i’ll request that day off

macy: i cant make it to NY, but i’ll support you guys from back here in rose hill

pep: we appreciate it macy!

macy: keep my boy safe

tony: with my life 

======

Email sent out to all Stark Industries employees:

We here at Stark Industries work for change. From now on, we encourage those who wish to attend protests to go. Submit a notice to your floor supervisor of your plans to attend if you have time to do so. There will be no penalty or punishment for not arriving at work. Please be safe.

Contact Harley Keener or Pepper Potts if you have any questions or concerns.

======

yee haw gay @harley_k  
hey everyone #MarchForOurLives is doing another march, i better see y’all in the streets!

yee haw gay @harley_k   
everyone has a voice. its time we use it. go march!

IronDad @Stark  
this generation has such a loud voice. i better hear it this friday during the #MarchForOurLives

MJ @mjones  
Friday. March. #MarchForOurLives

city baby @SI_Intern  
#MarchForOurLives is friday!!! please go if you can!!!!!

Spidey @spider-man  
i have gotten quite a few tweets asking about this so i thought i would let you guys know, i will be at #MarchForOurLives and i hope to see everyone there! stay safe everyone

mr rhodey @ColonelRhodey  
#MarchForOurLives is an incredibly important movement and im glad to see another march this year, see you guys there!

Stark Industries @SIndustries  
We will be providing refreshments during the #MarchForOurLives and donations have been made to multiple organizations. Stay safe, everyone.

kat @lavender_tea  
yall better be ready to march!!! #MarchForOurLives

Hailey @AvengersStan  
i know this is an avengers account, but i will be going to #MarchForOurLives so let me know if you all want to meet up!!

BLM @saveatree  
#MarchForOurLives is on Friday and it is super important for people to participate. DM if you need more information!!

Trending:  
#MarchForOurLives  
#YouHaveAVoice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, some heavy topics lately  
> we will get back to fluff soon don't worry 
> 
> macy is harley's mother
> 
> don't be ignorant in the comments.
> 
> i did not intentionally mean to trigger anybody and i deeply apologize if i have
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	35. h a r l e y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some prose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some prose from the march for our lives 
> 
> take caution when you read, as some sensitive subjects are discussed

Harley had thought that his speech went well if the combination of tears and shouts had meant anything. He was sure he had fire in his eyes when the last word left the crowd momentarily speechless, a singular tear rolling down his cheek. 

The other speakers gave him pats on the back and he exited the stage. He had just gotten down into the crowd where a sixteen-year-old girl gave him a short nod, clenching her jaw either in anger or to hold back tears, Harley couldn’t tell. 

Clint was perched on a nearby rooftop, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. Nat was doing the same from the stage. Tony had given a speech before Harley had, with Rhodey by his side for support, but both men had made their way back into the crowd shortly after. Harley saw May in her nurses' scrubs, holding a sign that said “Not my problem? You made it my problem when you let a child onto an operating table”, standing with Pepper. Pepper pulled him into a hug the moment he was in range, whispering how proud she was of him. 

The speeches were finishing up and the crowd was getting ready to start marching further on their route, so Harley wished Pepper and May to be safe (they returned the sentiment) before moving to find MJ. 

Someone blocked his path.

“It is my 2nd amendment god-given right to have my gun-”

Harley blinked against the spit this guy was projecting. He was passionate, Harley would give him that. The guy was barely making sense, but once he paused for a breath, Harley took his chance.

“I understand that you feel as though your rights are being threatened, but this movement isn’t towards a complete ban of guns-”

Harley was incredibly tempted to punch this guy when he got interrupted. If both his mother and Pepper hadn’t begged him to not punch someone today, he would have decked this guy. He knew how to use his words over his fists.

People around them started to stop and stare.

“Sir, we are advocating for a Peace Plan. With regulations on the sale of guns and the evaluations of those who do possess them, we hope to prevent future shootings.”

“You’re trying to take my gun!”

Harley tuned him out. There was no reason for him to continue to listen to this guy when he only seemed to have two sentences in his vocabulary.

One of the first lessons Pepper had taught him about the world was about controlling his emotions and facial expressions. He had kept his face carefully blank, his tone even, and kept his temper in check, which aggravated this guy even more. 

His face was becoming redder, his mouth pulled up into a snarl, and he was tightening his fist-

Harley caught the fist.

The guy had tried to punch him.

Two NYPD officers pushed their way from the crowd and one grabbed the man’s arms, pulling them tight behind his back.

“Sir, this is a peaceful protest. We are going to have to ask you to leave.”

Adrenaline was rushing through Harley’s veins. He could see multiple phones, having recorded the entire interaction. All his senses were heightened and dulled at the same time. He wondered if this was similar to how Peter felt during a fight.

He blinked.

The world switched back on. Sound flooded his ears, mostly people cheering as the man was dragged away by the police. Apparently, he had tried to swing at a cop. 

MJ appeared at his side, “I saw what happened, you okay?”

“Yeah” Harley had to clear his throat, “time to march?”

MJ nodded, “They want you to lead.”

Harley grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed some prose, we will be back to twitter next chapter  
> i love my activist boy harley :,)
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	36. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter on the march for our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing to talk about the march for our lives 
> 
> here's the tweets after
> 
> i do not intend to trigger anybody, and if i have, i deeply apologize

March For Our Lives @AMarch4OurLives

Thank you for marching New York!

[Picture of Harley and MJ leading thousands through the street. Picture of Spider-Man mid swing over the massive crowds. Picture of a calm-faced Harley, with one eyebrow raised, holding the fist of a red-faced man with a snarl decorating his mouth. Picture of Tony Stark in the middle of a passionate speech.]

Stark Industries @SIndustries

We March With You.

[Picture of Pepper Potts marching alongside Harley, determined looks on their faces. Picture of a group of SI interns, all holding signs. Picture of Tony and Rhodey on stage, mid speech. Picture of people outside of Stark Tower, handing out water bottles and snacks to those marching past them.]

The New York Times @nytimes

Teenagers and superheroes take to the streets for #MarchForOurLives

[Picture of Iron Man and War Machine flying over the people marching. Picture of a calm-faced Harley, with one eyebrow raised, holding the fist of a red-faced man with a snarl decorating his mouth. Picture of Spider-Man marching. Picture of Harley and MJ leading thousands through the street.]

Hailey @AvengersStan

Un-Follow Me Now, This Is Gonna Be the Only Thing I Tweet About For The Next Week.

[Picture of a calm-faced Harley, with one eyebrow raised, holding the fist of a red-faced man with a snarl decorating his mouth.]

clarissa @hozierstan

harley when that nazi tried to punch him

sarah @takemetochurch

ngl harley calmly blocking that guys punch gives off the same vibes as this

kat @lavender_tea

okay but harley keeping calm when that guy was literally spitting racism in his face?? absolutely legendary

BLM @saveatree

record-breaking turn out for #MarchForOurLives this year!! thank you all so much!!! 

jared @cantread

im so proud to be apart of this generation, advocating for change #MarchForOurLives

>jared @cantread

also harley is so southern??? no wonder #Parley sailed so fast

  
  


yee haw gay @harley_k

to all who marched with us, i sincerely thank you

yee haw gay @harley_k 

shout out to @BlackWidow for teaching me how to block a punch

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

@harley_k didn’t think you would need it that fast

IronDad @Stark

to everyone who marched, i am so proud of you all. keep making change, kids

mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

this is what change looks like. [overhead picture of the crowded streets of New York]

miss pepper @PepperPotts

this generation is so incredibly brave. thank you for taking action!

  
  
  


city baby @SI_Intern

i am so proud of my friends and family [Picture of Harley and MJ leading the march. Picture of MJ giving a speech. Picture of Peter, Harley, Ned, MJ, and Shuri; Peter is giving Harley a kiss on the cheek and they all have their arms across each other’s shoulders. Picture of Peter and May hugging, May’s sign leaning against their legs.]

city baby @SI_Intern

amazing job at #MarchForOurLives everyone!! i did go and march for a short amount of time, however, due to a past event, i had to duck out early 

>>city baby @SI_Intern

i am incredibly passionate about this movement. about two years ago, i lost someone very close to me at the hands of a trigger-happy robber. 

>>>city baby @SI_Intern

those memories caused me to have to retreat early, but i am so proud of you all for marching

>>>>city baby @SI_Intern

don’t stop marching. don’t stop calling your representatives. let’s make change.

  
  


Trending:

#MarchForOurLives

#MarchForOurLivesNY

#YouHaveAVoice

#Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of positive feedback to these chapters has been amazing  
> to all of those who have had to experience the fear, i am so sorry you had to go through that but i am also so proud of you for raising your voices about the issue 
> 
> thank you to my wife lavender_tea_writes for the memes :)
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	37. the b o y s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the most angst i will allow in this fic

Group Conversation: the Parents™  
pep, rhodey, tony, may, macy, nat

tony: the papers are ready if he wants to go   
tony: midtown did not hesitate to say he was admitted 

may: of course they wouldnt, the boys a genius

rhodey: and they would have two students that were directly affiliated with you

macy: i couldnt tell harley that he has to come back to rose hill   
macy: he’s too happy there

pep: are you sure you and abbie don’t want to move?

macy: abbie doesn’t want to leave her friends right now  
macy: maybe when she starts highschool

tony: well the offer doesnt have an expiration date 

macy: thanks  
macy: not just for the offer for us, but for making my boy happy  
macy: he hated it here  
macy: and to be able to go to a STEM school in NY with his boyfriend?  
macy: he isn’t going to turn that down

rhodey: how are we going to tell him?

nat: family dinner? us and the boys?

pep: that would be less pressure than the entire team

rhodey: could we video call you macy?

macy: i get back from work at 6

tony: perfect 

======

FRIDAY has added 4 pictures to the Parkner Folder.

Picture of Harley’s grinning face as he looks at a video call of Macy.  
Picture of Harley lifting Peter to spin him in a hug.  
Picture of Harley and Peter spinning, both with wide grins on their faces.  
Picture of Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, May, and Happy smiling at the boys.

======

“You’re supposed to be on patrol.”

“I am, but I knew you’d be here.”

Harley stayed silent.

“You always come to sit up here when you need to think, so penny for your thoughts?”

Peter sat down a couple inches from Harley. The shorter of the two was a very tactile person, who got comfort from his family’s casual touches. He was going to let Harley initial contact if he wanted any. 

It took a moment, but Harley shifted and set his head on Peter’s shoulder, looking out over the city.

“You owe me a penny.”

Peter let out a laugh, bringing his hand up to run his hand through Harley’s hair, “I’ll be sure to add it to the jar.”

“It was easy to be smart in Rose Hill. I didn’t have to try. I don’t know how to try in school and I’m scared. I’m terrified that I’m not good enough for Midtown and that Tony and my mom are going to be disappointed,” Harley said, softly.

“Your mom and Tony would never be disappointed in you, Harley. Also, for school? You are undoubtedly smart enough to be there, trust me. It’ll be different from what you're used to, but we have study groups that everyone is in, those can help you out.”

“A feeder school to MIT has study groups?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m in like four different ones. Also, Harley, you live with two people who have a collection of over ten PHDs. I’ve gone to Dr. Stark for homework more times than I can count, he loves helping me and he will love doing the same for you.”

Harley gave a slightly choked giggle, “Peter Parker, why are you so good at making me feel better?”

“I know how you think, Harley Keener,” the brunette grinned, pressing a kiss into Harley’s hair. 

“Then what am I thinking right now?”

“Hmmm,” Peter pretended to think, disengaging his suit and standing up, pulling Harley onto his feet, “Watching Moana in a blanket fort.”

Harley gaped at him for a moment.

“Do you have a superpower I don’t know about?”

======

Group Conversation: the Parents™  
pep, rhodey, tony, may, macy, nat

nat: [Picture of Peter and Harley cuddling in the middle of a blanket fort, the only lighting being a dim glow from the TV.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you all for the overwhelmingly positive responses to the last few chapters!!! <3  
> ngl, i did tear up a bit reading those comments, they were so sweet :,)
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	38. school?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and boring, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a short chapter, im working on some prose for yall :)

Group Conversation: somehow classified as child geniuses  
beter, cowgay, queen, im in, lesbian

cowgay: HELLO GAYS  
cowgay: GUESS WHO IS GOING TO MIDTOWN

im in: hecK YEAH

queen: oh i cannot wait to see flash’s face

lesbian: is flash that asshole from twitter?

queen: yeah  
queen: he’s the one who bullies peter

beter: he doesnt bully me

lesbian: sure, jan

cowgay: darlin, let me punch him

beter: no!! then you’ll get expelled and then we won’t be at the same school :(

queen: i can feel that pout through the screen 

cowgay: at least you arent in that same room as it   
cowgay: ugh fine, i wont punch him   
cowgay: yet

beter: harley no-

======

cindy @moonmoon  
looking back, i am very glad i believed that peter had an internship

>cindy @moonmoon  
like, it was odd, but he’s super smart so i didn’t think it was impossible

>>sally @s_avril  
yeah and peter would never lie for attention

>>>Flash @EThompson  
@moonmoon @s_avril just fucking @ me next time 

======

Group Conversation: somehow classified as child geniuses  
beter, cowgay, queen, im in, lesbian

beter: how do you think flash would react if my secret identity was revealed

queen: he either finally confesses that he has a crush on you both in the suit and out of it  
queen: or he says he knew the whole time and was just helping cover up your identity by bullying you

cowgay: wait  
cowgay: flash has a crush on peter?

queen: i mean he talks about peter’s dick enough and he’s in love with SM

cowgay: fucking what 

im in: “penis parker”

beter: i dont even want to think of flash having a crush on me  
beter: also harley no, dont beat him up

cowgay: does anyone else know? like tony?

queen: like peter would tell anyone he was being bullied

beter: guys come on, its fine

cowgay: its not though peter  
cowgay: but if you want us to stop talking about it right now, we will

beter: please

queen: okay   
queen: harley, do you plan to join any clubs?

======

yee haw gay @harley_k  
new york, im proud to call you my new home

>sally @s_avril  
@harley_k does this mean youre going to peter’s school?

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@s_avril you’d be correct

>>>sally @s_avril  
@harley_k @moonmoon @EThompson there flash, i actually @ you this time

>>>>cindy @moonmoon   
@s_avril @harley_k oh this school year is gonna be a fun one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder: if there's anything in this fic that you don't like to read, then just don't read it. don't feel the need to leave a rude and unnecessary comment. all it does is make you look like an asshole and me feel trashy for the rest of the day 
> 
> to all of you leaving positive comments, i smile and laugh and tear up bc of how nice you all are and i love getting them
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	39. get good scrub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep setting up plot points i dont plan to write until everyone comments about how excited they are for them

Text Conversation Between mj & harley

mj: want an opportunity to threaten flash?

harley: absolutely

======

Group Conversation: decathlon 

mj, peter, ned, sally, cindy, flash, charles, seymour, abe

mj: i know school hasnt started, but we are going to start practices next week

mj: our normal room, 3-5pm, mondays

sally: okay

cindy: sounds good mj

ned: ugh school

ned: i’ll be there mj

flash: its still summer, is this even allowed

mj: it is.

mj: if you want to keep your spot, you better show up.

flash: fine

abe: sounds good michelle

seymour: see you guys there

charles: got it 

peter: okay mj

abe: peter!

peter: that is my name 

abe: thanks for making my summer so entertaining

charles: abe just say you think his bf is cute and move on

sally: oh my god

abe: why do you guys let flash ramble about spidey’s cuteness so much but shut me down

cindy: because flash rarely realizes he’s doing it

flash: fuck off moon

sally: also someone in this chat is dating the dude youre thirsting over

sally: spidey has that anonymity 

mj: flash go be salty elsewhere

mj: i better see you all monday

======

Harley drove Peter to practice. 

They could’ve taken the train but Peter’s senses were acting up and they had gotten caught up in the lab, barely leaving in time to not be late. 

They all knew how bad Peter was at driving, plus this was less stressful on his senses today. 

Peter’s hand was soft in his own, resting on the center console as they sang their hearts out to Grouplove’s Tongue Tied.

Approaching the school, it seemed that MJ was making everyone wait outside for them if the bundle of students was anything to go by. They immediately drew attention as they continued to belt the lyrics, but Peter had his eyes closed. Conveniently, the song ended right as Harley put the car into park. A quick squeeze to Peter’s hand, Harley opened his door and jogged over to the passenger side of the car to open the door before Peter could.

Peter stepped out with a playful glare, grabbing Harley’s hand and turning to face his classmates. He had every right to be nervous, so the slightly painful, but brief, hand squeeze wasn’t a surprise. 

Ned looked delighted to see them, even though they had had a movie night together with MJ and the whole Avengers team like four days ago. MJ looked indifferent, but Harley knew her well enough to know that she was happy to see them and was looking forward to Flash getting threatened. 

The two girls, Sally and Cindy, had huge grins on their faces (Harley remembered Peter telling him that the two girls had started dating recently). Harley didn’t know the rest of the people’s names but they all didn’t look upset with them. He was still getting used to people not being incredibly close-minded and homophobic as they were in Rose Hill.

Flash seemed to be attempting to hide slightly behind the group but Harley sighted him easily enough. 

“Right, everyone, this is Harley Keener. He plans to join decathlon once school begins so I told him that he could sit in on some of our practices to start preparing,” MJ explained, when it was clear to the others that Harley wasn’t going to be leaving. 

Thankfully, no one objected (MJ tended to have that effect on people) and they chatted idly as they made their way to the classroom. 

======

All was going well, in the beginning.

MJ made sure that no one stared too long or was too distracted by Harley and Peter, controlling the practice for legitimate productivity.

Harley was pretty sure his old school didn’t even have clubs.

Definitely not teams that won nationally.

Anyway.

Harley was feeling pretty proud of himself for knowing about half the answers to MJ’s rapid-fire questions, whereas Peter seemed to get almost every single one. 

After about half an hour, she called for a break. 

Peter left to use the bathroom and to grab a snack from the vending machines to keep his energy up, which was when Flash seemed to lose all of the brain cells he possessed.

“So, who did Parker get on his knees for to cozy up with the Avengers?”

(If Harley had been paying attention to anything except absolutely breaking Flash’s face, he would have noticed half of the team facepalm and the other half roll their eyes in sync.)

Flash’s smug look quickly morphed into absolute terror as Harley stalked over to him in three long strides.

(A murder walk that Bucky and Nat would be proud of.)

With a quick grab, Harley slammed Flash into the wall, holding the collar of the trembling boy’s shirt with one hand. 

“Listen here, you piece of shit,” he snarled, “I don’t know what you have going on but that isn’t an excuse to be an absolute asshole. Take your jealousy and fucking get rid of it before I shove it up your ass. Peter has done nothing to deserve your dumbass remarks and shitty insults, so fucking stop and be a decent human. Do you understand?”

All Harley got in response was a shaky nod and wide eyes.

He let go of the shirt collar, turning and sliding back into his seat casually ten seconds before Peter walked back into the room.

Peter undoubtedly heard the exchange if the look and the grateful hand squeeze was anything to go by.

MJ didn’t even try to hide her smirk as she announced that the break was over and everyone needed to take their seats again.

======

Group Conversation: decathlon 

mj, peter, ned, sally, cindy, flash, charles, seymour, abe

cindy: mj

cindy: did you plan early practices just so harley could threaten flash without a teacher in the room

mj: i would never

sally: she totally fucking did

abe:

abe: well it was hot 

charles: ffs abe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more prose!!  
> yall we are so close to 50 chapters this is wild
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	40. gotta blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decathlon shenanigans continued?

cindy @moonmoon

i stan three (3) women @mjones @PepperPotts @BlackWidow

>MJ @mjones

@moonmoon @ABrown @EThompson see? cindy knows to keep her thirsting to twitter

>>cindy @moonmoon 

@mjones i- yeah

>>>abe @ABrown

@moonmoon @mjones >:/

======

sally @s_avril

anyway @mjones is a genius and i aspire to be her someday 

>cindy @moonmoon 

@s_avril rt

======

Group Conversation: decathlon 

mj, peter, ned, sally, cindy, flash, charles, seymour, abe

charles: wait 

charles: do we still have practice next monday or was this a one off thing

mj: oh, we still have practice

mj: its our senior year, im getting us to nationals 

cindy: same time and place?

mj: yeah

abe: will harley be there again?

charles: ffs abe 

charles: could you even try to be subtle?

abe: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short 
> 
> anyway, i've made some changes to the tags bc i realized im not focusing on the relationships I've tagged other than parkner  
> so I've edited the relationship tags to more accurately reflect what yall are reading bc i posted those tags when this fic document was at 27 pages and its at 82 now :)
> 
> to anyone who is disappointed about the tag changes or the lack of focus on a relationship i really am sorry!!
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	41. thief

mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

i seem to have lost all of my hoodies, @Stark know anything about that?

>IronDad @Stark

@ColonelRhodes usually i would make a quip about the tower’s security, but im out of hoodies too @SI_Intern @harley_k

>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@ColonelRhodes @Stark bold of you to assume i have any hoodies either @SI_Intern

>>>city baby @SI_Intern

@ColonelRhodes @Stark @harley_k “Please stop tagging me, I’m pouring an incredibly reactive chemical.” -Tweet Sent by FRIDAY

>>>>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

@ColonelRhodes @Stark @harley_k [Picture of Peter in the lab pouring chemicals with a concentrated look on his face and safety goggles, he is also wearing an oversized, faded MIT hoodie.]

>>>>>yee haw gay @harley_k

@BlackWidow thats my hoodie!

>>>>>IronDad @Stark

@BlackWidow hey he’s wearing my hoodie!

>>>>>>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@Stark THATS MY HOODIE YOU THIEVES 

>>>>>>>city baby @SI_Intern

@ColonelRhodes @Stark @harley_k 

======

Hailey @AvengersStan

are you telling me that tony steals rhodes hoodies, which harley then steals from tony, which peter steals from harley? thats the cutest shit ever

======

Bucky @jbb

oh are we exposing hoodie stealers bc: @Falcon

>Bird Uncle @Falcon

@jbb innocent until proven guilty

>>Bucky @jbb

@Falcon youre literally wearing one of my hoodies right now

>>>Bird Uncle @Falcon

======

miss pepper @PepperPotts

tony keeps the tower at a temperature he can wear hoodies in. thats why theyre stealing each other’s hoodies in the summer

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

@PepperPotts considering youre wearing my hoodie, i dont think you mind

  
  


Trending:

#HoodieThief

#RelationshipGoals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh short again
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	42. polite boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more prose for yall!!
> 
> honestly, this prose was not going to be posted today but i started it last night and ran with it this morning and here we are  
> i keep writing more prose than tweets whoops  
> i should probably add more twitter to the twitter fic

It started as a funny and cute little game. Who could open the door first?

Both Peter and Harley were raised to be Polite Young Men by their respected strong, independent female family members. What’s more polite than opening a door for someone?

The couple had been going to a cute 50s themed diner for a date night and Harley had beat Peter to the door by a step, opening it for the shorter and gesturing for him to go in with an “After you, darlin.”

Peter’s face shifted into a slight pout before he waltzed into the restaurant, pausing once he was inside until Harley appeared next to him and wrapped his arm over Peter’s shoulder. Before Harley could ask about the pout, a waitress led them to a booth, mentioning that she would give them some time to decide on what they wanted before walking away. 

Harley stared at Peter from across the table, “Okay, why the pout, sweetheart?”

Peter’s face flushed and he looked down at his menu, picking at the corners slightly. 

“You’re going to think it’s dumb,” the brunette mumbled.

“If it upset you, then it isn’t dumb, Peter,” Harley patiently replied, setting his hand palm up on the table.

Peter automatically put his hand into Harley’s and Harley rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

“I wanted to open the door for you.”

Harley held back a grin, “You wanted to open the door for me?”

“Yeah,” the brunette said, a smile blooming onto Peter’s face, “it’s so dumb but May taught me to be polite and open doors for others, so I wanted to open the door for you but you beat me to it.”

“Well, I would say you could open the door for me when we leave, but my Ma taught me the same.”

Peter stared at him (Harley attempted to ignore how curly his hair was today and how much he wanted to run his hands through it). 

Before either boy could say something, the waitress reappeared and they ordered their meals and a large strawberry banana milkshake to share. 

Harley attempted to continue the previous conversation, but Peter brought up one of his lab projects and so Harley dropped it.

Their food arrived and Harley snagged the strawberry off the milkshake, briefly acting as though he was going to eat it before holding it out for Peter to snag.

The subject wasn’t brought up again and their date ended with them in stitches from laughing so hard. With a generous tip placed on the table and their plates neatly stacked, they got up to leave.

Peter quickened his steps, subtle enough that Harley didn’t even realize what he was doing until he opened the door for Harley. 

That’s what started it all.

=======

Harley asked FRIDAY to not automatically open doors for Peter if they were together. 

Peter used his enhancements to get to doors first.

After multiple collisions from the boys trying to open car doors for each other, it was decided that Harley could always open the door for Peter when they got out of cars, but Peter got to open the door when they got in. 

Pepper made them work out who would open the door for professional events, like meetings or galas, before they got there.

Stark Tower, with the exception of meetings, was free game. 

Peter would leap over anything and everything to get to the door first, even going as far as to web a door shut until he got in front of Harley to open it. 

Harley would strategically plan where he was in a room in order to open the door for Peter. He also created a bot that would open a door but only let Peter through first.

(Peter called that cheating.)

(Harley disagreed.)

Their collected family found it absolutely hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is a consistent prose style tbh bc i don't think i have one whoops
> 
> hope yall enjoyed some more fluffy prose!!!
> 
> quick note: I've started moderating comments and will delete them if needed.
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all!!


	43. filler filler filler

Hailey @AvengersStan

TODAY IS AN AMAZING DAY

> city baby @SI_Intern

@AvengersStan it was nice to meet you hailey! 

>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan TWITTER I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU

>sarah @takemetochurch

@AvengersStan YOU MET PETER

>>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan okay so, im walking through central park, like people in NY tend to do

>>>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan and i happened to spot our favorite couple #Parley on a date (sorry for interrupting your date guys!!)

>>>>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan and i was super awkward bc what do you do in that situation? walk up and say “hi im from twitter”

>>>>>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan well thats what i did

>>>>>>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan they were both so sweet and nice!!! also they are 100% relationship goals

>>>>>>>Hailey @AvengersStan

@AvengersStan i do photography in my free time so after we took a selfie, i asked them if i could get another photo and here they are!! [Selfie of Peter, Harley, and a girl, all grinning at the camera.]

gay disaster @mrbrightside

okay but why is #Parley literally the cutest couple ever 

cindy @moonmoon

@s_avril @mjones got inspiration from the boys. central park date @3?

>sally @s_avril

@moonmoon yes!

>mj @mjones

@moonmoon sounds good

wes @wildflowers

alright who wants to go be gay with me

beanstalk @loverofplants

whoever raised those boys did it Right and people could take notes from them

>IronDad @Stark

@loverofplants you are 100% correct

Trending:

#Parley

#RelationshipGoals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i dont like this chapter but the concept is cute so whatever
> 
> im getting more chapters planned out and im excited!!  
> im also beginning to start other fics but i have finals next week so its gonna be slow going
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	44. another q&a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another q&a with the boys

city baby @SI_Intern

who’s up for another q&a? @harley_k will also answer them!! #InternQA

lesbee @hozierstan

#InternQA what are your guys’ favorite songs to dance to?? 

>city baby @SI_Intern

@hozierstan oh man, i really like ‘can’t take my eyes off you’ and ‘dancing queen’ but we have a whole playlist i love

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@hozierstan uhhh ‘accidentally in love’ and ‘rocket man’ for me but our playlist has all our favorites

clay @clayton_p

#InternQA this is a weird question but what is your worst discomfort??

>city baby @SI_Intern

@clayton_p i really hate loud noises, especially if theyre sudden

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@clayton_p loud noises, they made my old hearing aids act up and i still dont like them even though my new aids dont act up

Hailey @AvengersStan

okay i gotta know, who gives the best hugs? (other than each other) #InternQA

>city baby @SI_Intern

@AvengersStan harley but if not him, bucky!!

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@AvengersStan peter gives the best hugs hands down, but also tony or pepper’s hugs

artemis @mythologyslut

for the #InternQA do you guys have any current hobbies?

>city baby @SI_Intern

@mythologyslut i’ve been making friendship bracelets!!

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@mythologyslut peter has made everyone a bracelet <3 i’ve been trying to learn too

haw yee @cowboylover

#InternQA coffee or tea?? 

>city baby @SI_Intern

@cowboylover uhhh neither?? i do like some teas but i dont do well with caffeine

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@cowboylover coffee

caro!!! @carooo

#InternQA so how much does peter blush 

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@carooo he’s too busy blushing to answer this- a lot, but its adorable

rose @shaderose

#InternQA favorite type of bread?

>city baby @SI_Intern

@shaderose banana bread! or garlic breadsticks

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@shaderose soda bread for me, but i do like the bread nat makes a lot too

anya @anya01

#InternQA @harley_k is peter baby?

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@anya01 yes

>IronDad @Stark

@anya01 yes

>Bucky @jbb

@anya01 yes

>cindy @moonmoon

@anya01 yes

>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@anya01 yes

>abe @ABrown

@anya01 yes

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

@anya01 yeah

emma @realppldo

#InternQA favorite avenger?

>city baby @SI_Intern

@realppldo tony stark

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@realppldo tony stark

>>emma @realppldo

@harley_k @SI_Intern

>>>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@realppldo thats what @Stark looks like right now

cay @caydenreed

#InternQA favorite movie 

>city baby @SI_Intern

@caydenreed star wars: ep IV a new hope

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@caydenreed jurassic park

L @AngstQueen

#InternQA favorite disney movie

>city baby @SI_Intern

@AngstQueen tangled

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@AngstQueen tangled

rene @WanderLust

if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go and why? #InternQA 

>city baby @SI_Intern

@WanderLust ooo good question, i think i would go somewhere in italy bc my aunt and dr stark are italian 

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@WanderLust chernobyl. more realistically? ireland, the landscapes are amazing

kat @lavender_tea

#InternQA harley- favorite thing about peter; peter- favorite thing about harley

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@lavender_tea the character limit restricts me, but how passionate he is! or how caring, sweet, and thoughtful

>city baby @SI_Intern

@lavender_tea his compassion, how he stands up for what he believes in, how much he cares, i love a lot about him

>>kat @lavender_tea

@harley_k @SI_Intern

henry @beafraidandhappy

#InternQA what is something you are competitive about?

>city baby @SI_Intern

@beafraidandhappy we kinda have a competition on who can open doors first?? like for each other, to be polite

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@beafraidandhappy door opening, i also race tony to dinner from the lab

<3 <3 @hopelessromantic

#InternQA favorite date spot???

>city baby @SI_Intern

@hopelessromantic i love our movie nights in the tower!! but theres a 50s diner we love as well

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@hopelessromantic roof of the tower or the diner!

city baby @SI_Intern

alrighty everyone, #InternQA is over!! thanks to everyone who sent in questions!!!

>IronDad @Stark

@SI_Intern [Picture of Harley lifting Peter up from behind, around the waist in a hug, both laughing.]

Trending:

#InternQA

#Parley

#DeafAwareness

#IronDad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> labeled as "InternQA" when no one asked anything about SI or Interning lmao
> 
> this seemed long to me but now looking it, its not that long
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all!!!


	45. Tony Face Scrunch™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p r o s e

Peter had been around Tony, in person at least, for longer than Harley, so it would make sense that he had developed it first. It didn’t take too long for Harley to follow.

Out of the adults, Rhodey had noticed first. Then Pepper. Then May. Then Happy. Macy would have noticed had she been in New York. Tony noticed last.

======

Despite Tony’s constant presence in the spotlight, the man is very expressive. Around cameras, calm, cool, collected. Around his family? Anything but.

He wore his heart on his sleeve, or rather his eyes, constantly. When he disliked something, his face would scrunch up to show his distaste. A fond smile on his face when Harley or Peter excitedly showed him a new invention. A bright laugh when someone tells him a funny joke. A crease between his eyebrows when he gets worried.  


======

Rhodey had noticed first. He tended to visit the lab the most, even though it was a dangerous guessing game to enter. He had stepped over one of the robot puppies (Tony had made Peter number them. Peter had labeled them 1, 2, 4, 7, and 10. People now believe there are ten robot puppies in the Tower).

Rhodey honestly couldn’t tell you what he had said, but it hadn’t been something the lab occupants were pleased with. All three of them scrunched up their faces in the exact same way. The same face Rhodey recognized as Tony’s ‘displeased’ face, or the Tony Face Scrunch™.

He left the lab speechless.

======

Pepper first noticed during a family/team dinner. Peter and Harley had been tag-teaming telling a story and it caused Pepper and Rhodey to share a look. 

It was in the exact same style as Tony. 

(Peter had always been a hand-talker, but the movements he was using were definitely Tony’s.)

======

Natasha doesn’t count in the “Who Realized First?” list.

======

May texted Rhodey that during their weekly brunch, Peter had done the “Tony Face Scrunch™” as she had also called it.

======

Happy did a double-take when Harley landed on the balcony of the Tower, the suit the boy had built seamlessly opening around him. 

(He always wore the nanotech suit that Tony had made him, but he liked to work on his own suit.)

======

No one knew if the boys knew that they were doing it. 

(They had both noticed the other do it but haven’t realized that they do it too.)

======

Tony seemed to notice last. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been paying attention, it was just hard to see yourself in others. 

He never saw himself as someone to look up to. He had created weapons. He had partied too much. He had slept with anyone who would give him a second glance. 

There was no reason to look up to him.

Tony was trying to get better, do better, be better. He stopped making weapons, focused on saving people and stopping the bad guys. He donated. He created.

Sure, Tony knew that Peter sometimes slipped up and called him Tony rather than Dr. Stark, and Harley would accidentally call him Dad instead of Tony. He had become a father figure to two boys who lost their own father figures and he was trying his damn best to make sure he was a good one. 

Peter had been down in the biochemistry labs, helping out some interns while Harley and Tony worked together on a car. 

They had both been in the zone, working seamlessly with each other, not talking and just listening to the music. 

(Tony listened to it at softer levels now. Neither boy said it, but their more relaxed posture in the lab told Tony that they appreciated it.)

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Dum-E give Harley one of the bot’s signature smoothies. Before Tony could warn the boy, Harley took a sip, and Tony saw his own face. The face he made when he didn’t like something. Rhodey had gotten a photo of that face once and showed Tony when he had denied having such a face. 

Harley coughed, “I’ll send you to a community college Dum-E, they’ll teach you how to make a smoothie there.”

Then Harley took a sip from his water bottle to swish the taste out and returned to tightening a bolt like he hadn’t just turned Tony’s life upside down.

======

Tony was beginning to think that he did the newly dubbed “Tony Face Scrunch™” too much. After Harley short-circuited Tony’s brain, he confronted Rhodey. Rhodey laughed and mentioned that they had all noticed the boys doing it and that his face scrunch was the most common. 

When Tony realized Peter had adopted some of his mannerisms, it had been in a meeting. Tony was only there because Peter still wasn’t being taken seriously by some members of the business world. Scientists were more accepting and enthusiastic about Peter’s age, but the older chairmen were not happy with the situation.

This meeting was a proposal for one of Peter’s ideas to see if the medical community would like it. So far, all of the doctors and scientists present were excited about the product, excitedly chattering with each other and with Peter about the possibilities it created. 

(Peter had redeveloped his web fluid into something similar to a bandage. More environmentally friendly and incredibly beneficial to EMTs.)

Tony was really only there to remind everyone that Peter did have the right to be there. Like the asshole who decided to speak his unfactual opinion.

His face automatically morphed into the scrunch and Peter’s did the same across the room. 

Peter had done the “Tony Face Scrunch™.”

Unironically. 

Naturally.

Maybe Tony had a bigger impact on these boys than he thought. 

======

They all were called out on it during a family/team dinner one night. The table was full of people, laughter, and plenty of food. 

Peter was sitting next to Harley, who was next to Tony. 

Then Sam told a bad joke.

FRIDAY snapped a photo of the three of them doing the Tony Face Scrunch.

It’s framed in the living room.

(It’s also Tony’s lock screen on his phone.)

(And Rhodey’s.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more prose for yall lovely humans!! this was inspired by peter, harley, and tony on this tumblr post: https://cath-avery.tumblr.com/post/185579023988/a-family-bonus 
> 
> semi special chapter for the 45th chapter of this book thing
> 
> i have an idea for ch 50 but i need to write out some of the other ideas i have for the chapters leading up to it  
> (my document for this fic is 92 pages and its funny bc I've posted like 90 of them but it doesn't seem like it)
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all!!


	46. braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair braiding!!

city baby @SI_Intern

so nat is braiding miss pepper’s hair and it looks so good?? 

>yee haw gay @harley_k

@SI_Intern i learned to braid for abbie’s hair, i could try to braid yours if you want? 

>>city baby @SI_Intern

@harley_k pls braid my hair !! nat, miss pepper, mr rhodey, and i are in the lounge 

>>>yee haw gay @harley_k 

@SI_Intern we are in the lab, does @ColonelRhodes want me to drag tony up with me

>>>>city baby @SI_Intern 

@harley_k lets do a movie night!! <3

>>>>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@harley_k drag him up

======

IronDad @Stark 

i was dragged up for a movie night

IronDad @Stark

why do you all want updates, we’re watching a movie?? 

IronDad @Stark 

fine so nat has finished pepper’s hair and now pepper is braiding nat’s hair 

>IronDad @Stark 

@Stark how are they so good at braiding 

>IronDad @Stark 

@Stark how does the hair not get tangled?

>IronDad @Stark

@Stark i have no idea what these braids are called 

>IronDad @Stark

@Stark i have been informed

>IronDad @Stark

@Stark pepper has two dutch braids 

>IronDad @Stark 

@Stark nat has a fishtail braid 

======

IronDad @Stark 

you all are weirdos for asking about the boys

>IronDad @Stark

theyre cuddling on the massive bean bag

IronDad @Stark

to all those asking, we ended up watching the princess bride 

======

IronDad @Stark

harley is now attempting to braid peter’s hair

IronDad @Stark

he says he only knows a simple braid from learning it for his little sister

IronDad @Stark 

harley is alternating between telling peter how much he loves his curls and softness to how much he cant braid peter’s hair bc the curls and softness

IronDad @Stark 

peter plans to braid harley’s hair next 

======

IronDad @Stark 

peter fell asleep

IronDad @Stark 

no, harley didnt get his hair braided 

IronDad @Stark 

he isn’t upset about it, he’s returned to just cuddling 

IronDad @Stark 

pepper is now braiding harley’s hair

IronDad @Stark 

it took 3 minutes of pepper braiding his hair for harley to fall asleep 

======

IronDad @Stark 

@ColonelRhodes why dont you do that cute hair braiding stuff with me

>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@Stark tony neither of us can braid hair 

>>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@ColonelRhodes and theres the slight issue of:  _ i don’t have hair  _

  
  


Trending:

#Parley

#HairBraiding

#IDontHaveHair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved this concept but ya girl had no idea how to make it prose and this is a twitter fic, so tweets!!
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all!


	47. DUM-E

yee haw gay @harley_k  
today i have decided to teach DUM-E how to make a smoothie

yee haw gay @harley_k   
because apparently it has been years and @Stark hasnt

yee haw gay @harley_k  
DUM-E is tony’s oldest child and cannot make smoothies

yee haw gay @harley_k  
they always put motor oil or some other Non Edible Stuff 

yee haw gay @harley_k  
i accidentally took a sip of one the other day and It Was Not Good

yee haw gay @harley_k   
so now DUM-E and i will be making a real smoothie in the kitchen, aka stay clear 

>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k good luck 

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k why do you do all the fun stuff when im not there :(

>>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k on second thought, i dont think i want to be in the kitchen during this

>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
@Stark steering clear of the kitchen. want to go grab some chinese?

>>IronDad @Stark  
@ColonelRhodes meet you in the garage, honeybear

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
glad i made cookies earlier today, before the kitchen is destroyed

miss pepper @PepperPotts  
it will be incredibly interesting to see how it plays out, but also, im going to have the kitchen renovators on speed dial

======

Bucky @jbb  
@spider-man i have an idea for a move in a fight, you busy tomorrow?

>Spidey @spider-man  
@jbb im free! i’ll drop by tomorrow

======

yee haw gay @harley_k   
it took many, many attempts, but success!! [Selfie of a grinning Harley, with DUM-E holding up a cup of a strawberry banana smoothie.]

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Stark you’re gonna have to keep a well-stocked fridge in the lab now

yee haw gay @harley_k  
to all those who asked, i have told DUM-E that you are proud of them

yee haw gay @harley_k  
it was a strawberry banana smoothie!

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k our favorite!! <3

>>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@SI_Intern <3 

======

IronDad @Stark  
i have no idea how harley managed to teach DUM-E how to make a smoothie

IronDad @Stark   
im looking forward to not drinking motor oil anymore

Trending:  
#DUM-E  
#StrawberryBananaSmoothie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	48. spi-YEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some tweets

lily @andlilacs  
i just walked past stark tower and im pretty sure i just saw the winter soldier launch spidey the entirety of the tower?? he landed on the roof??

jos @spideymug  
hey did anyone else see SM get yeeted by the winter soldier or was that just me

Bucky @jbb  
yes, i threw spidey to the roof of the tower; we wanted to see how far i could throw him if his web-shooters ever broke or smthg

IronDad @Stark  
dont?? throw??? spider-man onto the roof????

>Bucky @jbb  
@Stark too late. also, he’s incredibly light, im sure i could throw him farther

>>IronDad @Stark  
@jbb do not

>>>Spidey @spider-man  
@IronDad @jbb im light due to my lack of real, human bones

>>>>Bruce @DrBanner  
@spider-man WHAT

Spidey @spider-man  
thanks to mr bucky for testing that for me!!

======

Spidey @spider-man  
to all concerned about my lack of bones, im genetically mutated by a spider and spider’s dont have bones, so my bones are different 

======

mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes  
@Stark just picked up @spider-man to see how light he is and then started crying

>IronDad @Stark  
@ColonelRhodes HE IS SO LIGHT

=======

yee haw gay @harley_k  
did anyone notice that ‘tony’ spelled backwards is ‘y not’

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@harley_k that explains almost everything about tony stark

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@harley_k my third eye has been opened

======

city baby @SI_Intern  
DUM-E just gave @harley_k and i some strawberry banana smoothies with the happiest beep ever

>city baby @SI_Intern  
@SI_Intern theyre so good!!!

IronDad @Stark  
DUM-E GAVE ME A SMOOTHIE WITH MOTOR OIL IN IT

IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k what did you do

>yee haw gay @harley_k  
@Stark i am upset at myself for not thinking of that as a prank, but sadly, i didnt do that

>>IronDad @Stark  
@harley_k my first born, DUM-E, the ultimate betrayal

Trending:  
#SpideyYeet  
#DUM-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short tweet based chapters, its finals week!!
> 
> the "y-not" tony joke is from aidenarmy!!
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	49. bfu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember the john mulaney chapter?  
> yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh let me know if any images stop working?? pls and thanks

city baby @SI_Intern

harley and i are watching buzzfeed unsolved marathons 

yee haw gay @harley_k

i need you all to know that this is peter and tony in the lab on any given day 

>city baby @SI_Intern

@harley_k that is you and dr stark dont lie

yee haw gay @harley_k

but anyway, this is the vibe folks

>city baby @SI_Intern

@harley_k

>IronDad @Stark

@harley_k

>mr rhodey @ColonelRhodes

@harley_k

>Spider-Mom @BlackWidow

@harley_k

>miss pepper @PepperPotts

@harley_k

>Bucky @jbb

@harley_k

>Bird Uncle @Falcon

@harley_k

>Spidey @spider-man

@harley_k i couldnt  _ not _ use this one for myself

>Bruce @DrBanner

@harley_k me looking into the mirror

>smarter than you @Shuri

@harley_k

>Better Bird Uncle @Hawkeye

@harley_k

Ryan Bergara @ryansbergara

this is the greatest day of my life

Trending:

#BFU

#BuzzfeedUnsolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be the 50th chapter but, change of plans bc now i have p l a n s 
> 
> those plans will be revealed in tomorrow's chapter's notes!!!
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all


	50. like real people do

“Harley, as per your request, I am here to inform you that it is raining.”

Peter had once told Harley that rain heightened and dulled all his senses in the best way, which is why he loved it so much. 

Harley loved it for different reasons.

It reminded him of summer nights in Rose Hill, where he would sit just inside his garage, allowing the mist to gently cover his face. The warm nights, filled with thunderstorms and a sense of peace he hadn’t been able to find anywhere else. 

That peace was easier to find these days.

His old hearing aids hadn’t captured the full sound of the rain. The new ones, barely noticeable in his ears anymore, caught the low rumble of distant thunder and the light pitter-patter of the rain on the pavement.

It just made him love the rain more.

Peter lightly brushed the back of his hand, flicking his head up slightly with a small smile when Harley’s eyes met his.

With a grin, Harley grabbed Peter’s hand and a silent elevator ride later, they were stepping out onto the roof.

The rain was a steady downpour, leaving the roof dimly lit with the lights from below. 

There was something so hypnotizing about that moment.

Steady rain. Dim lights. Peter’s hand in his, warm and solid. A feeling of  _ content  _ that he was trying to get used to lately.

Peter stood there, a halo of light around curls. Following Harley out into the rain without hesitation. 

FRIDAY turned on their rain playlist. 

Harley never believed in soulmates.

_ I will not ask you where you came from _

He never believed in finding that one person.

That one person that was perfect for him.

That one person who could make him feel whole.

Happy. 

Content.

But here he was, Peter’s body pressed to his in a warm embrace. Arms not tight nor loose, but there. 

Present.

Harley felt his hair flatten down.

His clothing damp and warm against his chest. His arms were exposed to the warm air and cool rain. 

Alive.

Harley pressed a kiss to Peter’s head.

Peter moved his head off Harley’s chest, looking up. Raindrops catching on his eyelashes.

_ Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips _

_ We could just kiss like real people do. _

He decided that he finally understood what true love was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the overwhelming support throughout this fic, it was amazing. all the comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions blew me away  
> now, don't get too sad.  
> its not over  
> you read that correctly, its not over!  
> as you see, this is now part of a series!!! i will be writing a second fic in this same universe after a brief hiatus (writing and posting daily is incredibly difficult to do, so the updates will not be daily) but there will be more!!! i just thought this was a good place to stop and regroup before moving on
> 
> as always, i love and appreciate you all
> 
> edit:   
> heres an unexpiring link to the parkner discord server! https://discord.gg/B2K9ggq
> 
> also, it's been a bit and i haven't been able to get a chapter for the sequel of this fic written   
> as much as i love this fic and the idea of continuing the universe, i think I'm gonna put it on the back burner and not force anything. there may be more, there's a possibility of me not continuing it tho  
> that being said, i do appreciate you all for reading this!!!! i love talking about these boys and writing fics with them, so come chat with me in the server!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, comment any suggestions or requests!


End file.
